


Pumped Up Kinks

by byunkim0421



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, An excuse to write smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, Self Confidence Issues, Sex Education, Shameless Smut, Some Humor, Some Plot, Will Add Tags Soon, see you in hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunkim0421/pseuds/byunkim0421
Summary: Chanyeol gifted Kyungsoo a night at a gay strip club for his 21st birthday as a surprise. And he may have already enrolled them and Baekhyun in a series of sex-related classes to help boost their confidence. Surprise!





	1. Happy Birthday Kyungsoo!

Kyungsoo felt so dizzy, he thought Chanyeol talked with someone that looked the tall trumpet player but he only saw double. He was right since the beginning. This was a bad idea. Going with Chanyeol’s idea never ended right. This was not how he planned to spend his 21st birthday. Certainly not in a gay strip club with alcohol. Kyungsoo hit his head on the sofa, willing the throbbing to end. Baekhyun just fell off the seat without doing anything. That one’s done for the night. Kyungsoo slurred his curses to Chanyeol, who cursed him back happily. Kyungsoo wanted to cry. How would they get home? What if the strippers already robbed them? Baekhyun could get alcohol poisoning. He wondered how this all happened.

 

It started two days ago. Band practice just finished when the trumpet player Chanyeol came excitedly to his best friends Kyungsoo, a snare drum player, and Baekhyun, a flute player. He proposed to celebrate Kyungsoo’s 21st birthday together since they all lived together at the moment and were miles away from their parents. Baekhyun pushed his glasses up his nose bridge, a little worried. Kyungsoo adjusted his orthodontic headgear, not up for a celebration.

 

“Come on! Trust me on this! We’ll have so much fun! We’ll just go to the club, have some drinks and go home. The gang’s finally legal! Let’s celebrate Soo’s birthday, please?” Chanyeol pouted, puppy dog eyes present. Kyungsoo was stronger when it came to this. Baekhyun sighed through his braces and looked at the birthday boy to decide. Kyungsoo gave up. It’s just one night.

 

Boy was he so wrong. This had to be the longest night of his life. Baekhyun’s elastics snapped when Chanyeol led them to a gay strip club. He looked at their clothes and the people waiting in line outside. Baekhyun subtly hugged himself, eyeing his oversized sweater and loose pants that was two sizes bigger than intended. He didn’t even fix his hair properly. Kyungsoo held his temples, rubbing them hard while people stared. They were obviously judged for being in the wrong side of town. He thought of choking Chanyeol using his suspenders. He wondered if Chanyeol’s pants were too tight everyday that it hindered blood from going to his head. Because this idea wasn’t thought out at all.

 

“Happy birthday, Kyungsoo! I signed us up to get laid!” Chanyeol screamed, unfolding three certificates with their names on it. Kyungsoo lunged at him to cover his mouth but everyone outside already heard. Some chuckled at them, some found it cute. Baekhyun lowered his head in embarrassment, sticking closer to Chanyeol’s body as he saw a group of men smiling at him. He was so embarrassed and ashamed to even be there.

 

“What are you thinking? There’s so many clubs near campus! Why’d you choose a strip club? A gay strip club!” Kyungsoo held Baekhyun, who was about to cry. He just wanted to go home now.

 

“But I already paid for tonight! Come on, please! They won’t touch us. We’ll just watch!” Chanyeol was still excited.

 

“We don’t fit in here, Yeol. We’re geeks. We belong in libraries, boardgames meetings, not a strip club! They’re laughing at us!” Kyungsoo rubbed Baekhyun’s back. It’s always easy to confuse the two about their age. Baekhyun’s the oldest of the three while Kyungsoo’s the youngest.

 

“So? Who cares? I’m done with all the stereotype, Soo. I have more money than that guy with a fake Rolex.” Chanyeol scoffed. “Please. We’ll be alright. Let’s just go inside and enjoy your free, yes free, celebration, okay?” The two felt burdened knowing Chanyeol already paid for everything. Baekhyun got his certificate and held it with two hands. Kyungsoo sighed and got his. Chanyeol showed his phone to the bouncer then led them inside.

 

Baekhyun wiped his glasses upon entering the dim club with male entertainers left and right. Some were on pedestals, dancing and seducing. Some were by guests, doing some inappropriate paid act. Kyungsoo couldn’t stop staring at the pole dancers. Chanyeol clapped his hands, excitement in his eyes. And then…they had a couple of drinks. In less than an hour, they’re drunk, especially Baekhyun.

 

They blew up a few bills from entertainers offering lap dances. Chanyeol always declined, giving most to Kyungsoo, the birthday boy. Baekhyun, Shy Baekhyun, suddenly spoke too loud. He began dancing on tables, attracting some entertainers and guests. Chanyeol watched the scene unfold. He’s still adamant this was a great idea. A woman rubbed his shoulders, making him look up. She leaned in to whisper something to him. Chanyeol nodded and collected his friends.

 

Baekhyun’s arm slung around Kyungsoo’s shoulders. He couldn’t even keep himself up anymore. He had streamers around his neck and a drink in hand. He’s scream singing the English version of Happy Birthday to Kyungsoo while they wobbled to a private area of the club. They were led in a private room. It’s deep red interiors added some sultriness. It’s a square room with cushioned seats around. The centre seemed to be a performance area with a pole. The woman told them to wait for the present to arrive. They weren’t allowed to touch unless permitted. Kyungsoo flopped the drunk Baekhyun to the sofa. Baekhyun kept singing at the top of his lungs, doing some hip movements to accompany his singing. Kyungsoo laughed at him for being so drunk. Chanyeol stuck his phone close to Baekhyun’s face, recording him. They’re so wasted but really having fun.

 

“God, it’s hot!” Baekhyun took his sweater off and unbuttoned the top locks of his shirt. Kyungsoo fanned his face. Chanyeol sat beside Kyungsoo, so the birthday boy’s at the centre. Their energy drained slightly, leaving them staring into nothing for a while. The door opened, making the three geeks look up. Baekhyun sat properly, intimidated by the presence of three men. Chanyeol felt the same too, slightly worried what’s this about. The three men were masked wearing a white button-down and very tight leather pants. Two of the men were taller than the other but their jawlines were equally beautiful. One of the taller men had lighter skin. Kyungsoo suddenly gulped when the man at the centre looked at him.

 

“Are you the birthday boy?” The tanned man’s voice was deep, quite young, but above all, sexy. Kyungsoo nodded, dazed by his eyes. The man smirked then snapped his fingers. The fair tall man and the smaller man suddenly slid to the ground, stopping in front of Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s legs. They placed their hands on the geeks’ knees and opened their legs. Baekhyun tried to scramble back but his back’s against the seat already. The smaller man smirked at him, rubbing his thighs. He began to hyperventilate. That definitely sobered him up.

 

The fair man in front of Chanyeol began body rolling between his legs. He hooked his fingers around Chanyeol’s suspenders and pulled him up. Kyungsoo saw his friends suddenly compromised. Chanyeol was beneath the fair man at the left side of the room, hands forced behind him. His eyes were screwed shut as the man moved his hips against him. At the right side of the room, Baekhyun’s gone wild. The smaller man managed to open all of his buttons, hands roaming the geek’s body already. He’s been permitted to touch the man too. Kyungsoo was stunned when Baekhyun’s pushed down the sofa to lay down, the man with him pouncing over for a heated lip lock. Kyungsoo swore he saw tongues in the mix. They have been successfully divided and conquered.

 

The tanned man coughed. Kyungsoo faced him, surprised to see him directly in front of him. The man ran his hand from Kyungsoo’s cheek down to his neck, his chest, stomach, until his groin. The touch sent chills down the birthday boy’s spine. The tanned man lifted his leg to the sofa, exposing his crotch. Kyungsoo couldn’t believe how tight those pants were. It outlined everything. The man smirked at Kyungsoo’s reaction.

 

“You can touch.” He winked. Kyungsoo shook his head. The man rolled his eyes and got Kyungsoo’s hand. The birthday boy couldn’t believe his hand. It’s resting on the man’s crotch. His face began to heat. The man kept his hand over Kyungsoo’s, guiding him on how to feel. The man did some body rolls, making Kyungsoo pant. This was so wrong but his pants tightening screamed it was right. The man let him go and sat beside him, legs crossed, body facing him. Kyungsoo stared at the man’s exposed chest. He’d like to feel that. With his tongue. Kyungsoo thought a demon lived in his mind. Did he just think that? “What’s your name?”

 

“K-Kyungsoo,” The boy was so mesmerised by his beauty. The man nodded, running his hand along Kyungsoo’s side until it’s on top of his waistband.

 

“You’re cute, Kyungsoo. How long have you had braces?” The man tried to make small talk. Baekhyun screamed in pleasure. Kyungsoo saw his best friend getting dry humped. The man turned Kyungsoo’s head to face him with a finger. “Don’t mind them. You’re mine tonight, okay?” The boy nodded. “Do you want to try what they’re doing?”

 

“W-What? No, I’m…I’m fine, sir.” Kyungsoo chuckled nervously.

 

“We can try, baby. I won’t bite.” The man gently bit Kyungsoo’s earlobe, his hand slipping in Kyungsoo’s pants. The geek’s surprised. He said he won’t bite but he did. He didn’t even feel his pants being opened either. Kyungsoo threw his head back as the man gave him a hand job. He suddenly lost touch with reality. He’s drunk with alcohol, drunk with pleasure. The man suddenly kissed him despite his braces. Kyungsoo pulled away with a choked moan, coming in his pants. “Happy birthday, Kyungsoo. You’re so cute.”

 

The man withdrew after leaving him a kiss on his lips. Kyungsoo came down from his high, registering the place again. He looked to his left; Chanyeol had a satisfied smirk on his face, neck marked with love bites. To the right, Baekhyun’s pants were still open and unzipped. He already passed out. Chanyeol stood first and zipped his best friend before throwing him over his shoulder. Kyungsoo followed his lead and exited the room. He didn’t care about the eyes looking at them or anything. He’s also surprisingly happy.

 

The three got in the back of the cab, Baekhyun between them. Kyungsoo couldn’t stop thinking of that man with him. His eyes haunted him. He looked at his hand, remembering what it felt to touch him. His skin felt hot upon remembering the kisses. That man was so brave for kissing him despite his braces. Chanyeol fell asleep in the cab, cuddling Baekhyun in his arm. Kyungsoo woke him when they got to the building. Chanyeol even paid for the cab.

 

On their way up, Kyungsoo touched Chanyeol’s arm. The tall geek looked down to him despite falling asleep while he stood up. “Thank you. That’s one of the best birthdays ever, Chanyeol.” He smiled. Chanyeol smiled, giddy that his plan was a success. They entered their shared apartment, setting down Baekhyun on his bed. Kyungsoo placed a glass of water and pills beside him in case he woke up. Chanyeol brushed his teeth when Kyungsoo passed by.

 

“What did Kai do to you?” Chanyeol asked with his toothbrush still in his mouth. “I was busy with Baby Chick. I didn’t see.”

 

“Oh, um, hand job. He kissed me too.” Kyungsoo shrugged. “Is this for a satisfaction rating?” Chanyeol almost choked.

 

“Sure, Soo. If you want another session or learn from them, they gave their business card.”

 

“Learn? What do you mean?” Kyungsoo thought it was ridiculous. Chanyeol gargled quickly and exited the bathroom.

 

“What they did wasn’t exactly just for pleasure. They’re confidence seducers. Don’t laugh. It’s a real thing.” Chanyeol halted the growing smile on Kyungsoo’s lips. He wasn’t too drunk to believe this anymore. “They use sex, seduction, kinks to help boost confidence. Now this is really for their satisfaction rating so answer honestly, did you feel good after that job?” Kyungsoo nodded. He understood what that occupation meant. He genuinely felt better about himself after that. “So do you want another session or a set of classes with them?”

 

“Where do you get all these stuff?” Kyungsoo was really intrigued.

 

“Online. And I know Baby Chick personally. We slept together a few times already.” Chanyeol said like it wasn’t a big deal. In fact, it was. Chanyeol was getting laid. Out of all of them. “It’s how I changed into this.” The tall geek pointed to his body. Kyungsoo scoffed. “Let me know, okay?”

 

“I’ll talk to Baekhyun first. You’re insane, Chanyeol. But thanks for a fun birthday!” Kyungsoo yelled as he made his way to his room to sleep. Chanyeol chuckled. His work’s done.

 

Kyungsoo laid in bed all night, wondering how Chanyeol did change these past 2-3 months. The geek looked like an easy target when they entered college. Slowly, his look changed. He had different hair colours, some outfit upgrades, and friends. He was quite confident by the middle of the year. He carried himself well but he never treated him or Baekhyun differently. Chanyeol was still the same guy they met in middle school but he’s just…confident now. He gained some muscles but still wore the same dorky clothes. Maybe that’s why his pants were quite tight lately. Kyungsoo sighed. He needed Baekhyun for this. He’ll talk to him in the morning.

—

Baekhyun groaned when he woke up, still reeling from last night. He’s smiling when he went out of his room, hugging the empty glass to his chest. He smelled himself slowly, smiling wider. Oh, he smelled like that male entertainer. “That Chen was really good, Chanyeol. I’d like a session soon.” He greeted. Chanyeol dropped his spoon in his bowl and raised his fists. Kyungsoo groaned. He’s been singled out.

 

“I told you they’re good!” Chanyeol pointed his finger to Kyungsoo. “Come on, Soo! We get a squad discount if we all register together.”

 

“I have extra pay from my job at the cafe so I can pay part of it.” Baekhyun poured himself some juice. His hangover was pretty bad.

 

“I’ll handle half of the entire thing. Come on, Soo! You said you felt good after it.” Chanyeol got on his knees, begging.

 

“Confidence seducers. They’re actually good in boosting morale. Maybe we’ll stop getting bullied and finally get invited to parties or get laid after those classes. Is the shop just near the cafe?” Baekhyun wondered. Chanyeol nodded. “Count me in. I want to see Chen without a mask.”

 

“He’s a sweetheart, Baek. You’ll love him…as a human.” Chanyeol gave his best friend a high five. “He was a sex god last night with you.” Baekhyun nodded, groaning as he hit his head on the counter upon remembering. So he wasn’t that drunk after all. He didn’t need a boner this early especially when he’s late for class.

 

“Fine. Get that squad discount.” Kyungsoo gave up. Chanyeol felt so powerful. He clapped his hands.

 

“Way ahead of you! I booked us a meeting last night!” Baekhyun spat his juice in the sink. Kyungsoo was about to stab him with a fork. “I knew you guys would love it!”

 

“What’s the meeting for?” Kyungsoo at least tried to roll with it even if he wanted to murder Chanyeol for his impulsive thinking.

 

“Assessment? We’ll see when we get there. We have a week-long free trial with them because of our satisfaction rating.” Chanyeol spoke nonchalantly. It’s really no big deal. He just booked them to a series of classes where they had to tap in to their sensual side, maybe gyrate some hips here and there. It’s not awkward at all that they’ll be with other people while doing those floor humping and whatnot. Baekhyun cringed upon seeing one of the lectures on how to roll a condom properly.

 

“Isn’t this supposed to be taught in high school? By our parents?” He worried.

 

“Did they teach you and have you applied those?” Chanyeol wondered. Baekhyun shook his head. Point has been made.

 

“Kims & Kink. That’s not subtle at all.” Kyungsoo snorted upon reading.

 

“I’m heading to class.” Baekhyun waved. He’s read enough to frighten him.

 

“You haven’t showered.” Kyungsoo reminded.

 

“It’s college, Soo. Who still showers at this point? Live a little,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes as he went out the door. Chanyeol covered his amused smile with his hand. Did shy Baekhyun just sass him? Maybe that confidence seducer was on to something after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo still couldn’t understand how they ended up in this situation. They entered the Kims & Kinks shop, hoping no familiar eyes saw them. It’s a sex toy shop. From the front at least.

Kyungsoo still couldn’t understand how they ended up in this situation. They entered the Kims & Kinks shop, hoping no familiar eyes saw them. It’s a sex toy shop. From the front at least. Baekhyun looked at the floor, hoping it would save him from looking at various toys. He covered his eyes with his hands once he saw the floor stickers. It’s full of rated art. The one beneath his feet was stuffed anus. Baekhyun’s cheeks heated.

 

“Jongdae!” Chanyeol greeted the man behind the counter who had his feet up.

 

“Yaaa! He’s not in, you know.” Jongdae gave him a fist bump.

 

“I’m not looking for him. We got a squad discount. We’re here for the meeting.” Chanyeol explained.

 

“Oh, Minseok will be ready in a few minutes. Maybe I can log names already,” Jongdae sat down and opened his laptop. Chanyeol stepped aside, revealing his friends. Jongdae looked up and smiled wider. That’s a familiar pretty face with Chanyeol. Kyungsoo’s eyes switched from Jongdae’s piercing stare to Baekhyun’s downcast eyes. Jongdae tried peeking under the hood to see Baekhyun’s eyes. Kyungsoo suddenly gripped Chanyeol’s arm in realisation. He’s Chen. Jongdae’s Chen. He was about to speak when Jongdae murmured an adorable and amused _annyeong_ to Baekhyun, who flinched slightly and bowed timidly.

 

“Um, so Park?” Jongdae snapped out of it but his smile’s still hurting his cheeks.

 

“Yep,” Chanyeol nodded.

 

“You?” He pointed to Kyungsoo.

 

“Do…Do Kyungsoo,”

 

“And you, babe?” The flirting ensued. Baekhyun blushed, eyes suddenly forward. He began to sweat under Jongdae’s gaze. It’s him. It’s Chen. His voice’s been replaying in his mind since Kyungsoo’s birthday. His voice’s caught in his throat. “I only got a first name before.” Jongdae just confirmed he’s Chen with a wink.

 

“Byun. Byun Baekhyun,” Chanyeol answered for him. “He’ll probably need this the most. He’s super shy.”

 

“Of course he is,” Jongdae begged to differ. Drunk Baekhyun was anything but shy. He’s basically shameless with his tongue down Jongdae’s throat that night. Baekhyun gripped the hem of his hoodie, willing himself to calm. Jongdae stopped typing upon seeing him tremble. The flirting eyes turned worried. Kyungsoo rubbed his arm comfortingly.

 

“We don’t have to do this, Baek.” Kyungsoo whispered. Jongdae continued typing. Fake typing actually. His notepad was filled with gibberish like aldgjfslkdg or salkjdsfj akljdlgtlhoagjflkgjd. It’s just a front so he could eavesdrop.

 

“No, no, it’s okay. Chanyeol already paid for it. I’m okay,” Baekhyun flicked a glance to Jongdae then Chanyeol.

 

“You can head upstairs. Minseok’s room is second door on the left. Chanyeol knows that.” Jongdae gestured. Chanyeol reached for Baekhyun’s hand, guiding him upstairs. Jongdae sighed and shook his head. That guy in the club seemed like a different person from the one standing in front of him. He searched Baekhyun all over campus profiles and social media. He seemed fine online. What’s up with that one? The phone rang. “Yep?”

 

“Come up here. I need a scribe.” Minseok called.

 

“Just say secretary,” Jongdae rolled his eyes. “And I can’t be there.”

 

“Just get your ass up here.” Minseok hung up. Jongdae made a face and dragged his body upstairs. He hated being the 3rd eldest only. He knocked on the door and let himself in. The three friends were seated on the sofa, answering the diagnostic test. Minseok patted the space next to him. “Help me check these.”

 

“I can’t be here.” Jongdae whispered to him, back facing the three. “The guy in the white hoodie, we kinda made out during Park’s gig the other night.”

 

“So this should be easier,” Minseok pieced.

 

“Um, no. He’s super shy when he’s sober. Check his results and talk to him. He’ll hate himself if I still stay here. He’ll get more awkward.”

 

“Oh,” Minseok faced the three and took the tests from them. He passed them to Jongdae. He internally groaned. His older brother never listened to him. “So, are any of you virgins?” Way to make things less awkward, Minseok.

 

Jongdae turned around to analyse the tests. Minseok continued to converse with them about men’s urges. Jongdae checked Baekhyun’s test last. This test determined which classes they needed to take and who taught it. Jongdae almost cursed loudly when he saw Baekhyun’s results. He turned to Minseok and passed the clipboards again. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun looked at Jongdae quickly then to Minseok again.

 

“We’ll send your list of classes through email, okay? For now, we’d like to see your actions.” Minseok smiled.

 

“Actions?” Kyungsoo wondered.

 

“How you move in bed,” Baekhyun looked like he wanted to cry. This was too much for one day. “Or we’ll schedule all of you to classes with Kai?” Kyungsoo blinked rapidly. Kai. He’s there. “No one? Alright. Jongdae, add classes with Kai. That will be all. We look forward to seeing you in our classes.” Minseok shook their hands. Everyone filed out of the room, Jongdae leading them. Kyungsoo looked around then pulled Chanyeol.

 

“Where’s Baekhyun?” He worried.

 

“Probably still with Minseok,” Chanyeol shrugged.

 

“I’ll call him out.” Jongdae sighed and went back in the office. Well, he didn’t. He just stood outside, eavesdropping again.

 

Minseok sounded so serious. “We do have many successful students. Some were even shyer than you, but you can tell me if you have preferences so we can help you gain your confidence faster.”

 

“Y-Your brother, Jongdae, right?” Baekhyun stuttered. Minseok nodded. “He really helped me the other night. Well, maybe the alcohol did more but I-I really felt good with him. D-Do I have classes with him?”

 

“Yes. A lot actually. Is that a problem?” Minseok talked like he’s cooing a puppy.

 

“N-no! No, I actually prefer it. I also want to be his friend. Is there a program for that?” This surprised Jongdae. What did he do make Baekhyun feel good that night?

 

“Befriending an instructor? No, but you can take it as a challenge. Hold on, I’ll call him.” Jongdae made a run for it once he heard Minseok stand. Baekhyun told him it wasn’t necessary, regretting his words already. “Jongdae!”

 

“Hmm?” Smooth. Jongdae looked like he just came from the bathroom down the hall.

 

“Come in here,” Minseok smirked. Jongdae didn’t need that introduction. He heard everything. “This will be one of your new students, Baekhyun. Don’t worry about my brother, you’re in good hands. Actually, Jongdae’s known for being pretty hands on.” The innuendo was lost in the two of them. They knew that. Baekhyun almost choked on his saliva. This was so awkward. Minseok left the two to talk for a moment.

 

“Hi, um, I’m sorry I didn’t introduce myself properly.” Jongdae stepped forward, offering his hand for a shake. Baekhyun leaned back, slightly intimidated. He looked at Jongdae from head to toe, eyes lingering a little longer on his torso. “Um, I’m Chen. You can call me Jongdae outside classes, sessions, whatever.”

 

“Baekhyun,” He was pleasantly surprised how even his voice came out.

 

“Yeah, so, guess I’ll see you on Friday?” Jongdae shrugged, a little awkward.

 

“Oh, yes.” Baekhyun bowed. Jongdae was about to turn and leave. “Y-You just really helped me the other night. I’m so thankful for that. I didn’t think I’d be like that again.” Baekhyun was so shy, his voice disappeared by the end of his sentence.

 

“Again?” Jongdae caught it.

 

“Oh, yeah. Um, I wasn’t always like this.” Baekhyun scratched his arm nervously.

 

“That’s something that needs to be discussed over ice cream. I think you’re an ice cream guy than coffee.” Jongdae smiled kindly. Baekhyun bravely looked at Jongdae and nodded, returning his smile.

 

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol told Baekhyun to message if he’s in trouble. Jongdae knew these talks. Baekhyun was a fragile guy. He understood the sentiment. Once Baekhyun was back to his side, Jongdae held his hand. Baekhyun held it comfortably. “Step one, hold Baekhyunnie’s hand. He might get lost.” Jongdae smiled a bit. Baekhyun blinked twice. “I noticed how Kyungsoo always held your hand when you’re being led somewhere. Chanyeol did it too a while ago. I’m guessing some trauma about being lost?” Baekhyun nodded. “Okay. I like mystery games. Don’t say anything you’re uncomfortable of telling. I like solving.” Jongdae giggled. Baekhyun felt warm inside. Maybe speaking up for what he wanted should happen more often.

 

They entered the ice cream parlour hand in hand. A guy called Jongdae. Baekhyun cowered behind him. “It’s okay. It’s just my brother. He’s not Kai today. He’s just Jongin in broad daylight.” He whispered to Baekhyun, who was fascinated. This was the Kai Kyungsoo had. Even without the mask, he was striking. Baekhyun may have gaped a little too long. “He works here too. In broad daylight,”

 

“Do you change when the sun goes down?” Baekhyun intended it to be a joke but Jongdae winked. He blushed again.

 

“Give me my usual and whatever Baekhyun’s having.” Jongdae fished his card from his wallet.

 

“Ah, you’re Chanyeol’s friend, right?” Jongin smiled beautifully. Baekhyun thought this gene pool was so blessed. Minseok looked so ethereal. Jongdae was so masculine. Jongin was very angelic. Minseok said they were four siblings and their cousin. Whoever those were, he knew they would be blessed too. Baekhyun nodded. “What would you like? Jongdae doesn’t easily buy anyone food so you must be special.”

 

“Just scoop, Jongin.” Jongdae wasn’t having it. They paid for the dessert and took a booth. Baekhyun watched Jongdae eat his ice cream, very amazed. He looked around, seeing some girls looking at Jongdae. So his hunch was right. Jongdae ate from his spoon a little too seductively. The way he licked his lips made Baekhyun’s throat dry. His own ice cream melted just by being in the other’s presence. Baekhyun ate his ice cream quickly, ignoring the inappropriateness in front of him. Good thing they were beside each other. He wouldn’t last if this happened in front of him.

 

He closed his eyes and shook his head. He’s getting dizzy. Jongdae held his hand, shaking it. Baekhyun’s head hit his shoulder. “Are you alright?”

 

“Just…does this have alcohol?” Baekhyun spoke straighter. Jongdae smelled his cup and nodded. “Fuck,”

 

“Why?” Jongdae panicked.

 

“I’m a…I’m a lightweight.” Baekhyun’s eyelids felt heavy. Jongdae was amazed yet again. Who got drunk over alcoholic ice cream? Baekhyun chose that himself.

 

“You didn’t see the alcohol symbol beside the flavour?” Baekhyun giggled as he shook his head. Jongdae wanted to laugh at him. This guy was setting himself up for disaster. “Tell me Baekhyun, do you like attracting danger or it just comes to you?”

 

“Guess I like some thrill. I’m pretty worthless anyway.” Oh, drunk Baekhyun was just around the corner. Jongdae sighed. It’s one of those guys with a horrible past. Of course. The pretty face already gave him away but Jongdae wished it was something else. He looked at Jongin, signalling that he’ll see him at home. Jongin nodded, worried about Baekhyun. Jongdae carried him on his back when they were outside the parlour. He thought the directions back to Chanyeol’s place and started walking.

 

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol weren’t pleased to see their best friend drunk. Jongdae apologised for not taking care of him better. Kyungsoo shrugged it off, admitting Baekhyun’s the worst lightweight in the world but could really handle his liquor before passing out. Jongdae ruffled Baekhyun’s hair and said goodbye to the two.

 

The next day, Baekhyun hid under his blanket. He felt so ashamed for being like that in front of Jongdae. Chanyeol told him to get up and pay for their first set of classes. The two couldn’t do it because they had classes. The payment couldn’t wait either because of additional charges per hour. Baekhyun dragged himself out of the apartment, only to see Jongdae at the lobby of their dorm.

 

“Oh! You’re alright!” Jongdae beamed.

 

“Um, yes. I’m sorry about last night.” Baekhyun bowed respectfully. Jongdae ruffled his hair again, taking Baekhyun by surprise. No one dared to touch him voluntarily except his friends.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“To your shop. The payment’s due today.” Jongdae got the cheque and pocketed it.

 

“Great. Now that’s done, let’s go to class!” Now Baekhyun’s worried. He had most classes with Jongdae this semester. Jongdae explained that they had to fix their play schedule around their campus schedules to not distract them from priorities. Baekhyun never noticed him because he looked at his feet often. Just as he's about to go to the corner seat at the back, Jongdae pulled him to the second row, near the window. He sat beside him, still holding his hand. Baekhyun appreciated it. It's a step. He oddly found it easier to focus with Jongdae beside him. So they became inseparable the entire day. He got to know so much about Jongdae in so little time. When the day was over, Jongdae waited for Baekhyun to enter the building before leaving to head to the shop. Baekhyun felt warm inside. He began to look forward to their first class. Until the emails were opened.

—

Park Chanyeol

W Sensual Expressions (XIUMIN)

W Confidence 69 (SUHO)

Th Dig Deep (SUHO)

Th Pick Up, Stick Up (CHICK)

F Vocal Reflexes (CHEN)

S Body Sensations (KAI)

 

Do Kyungsoo

T Vocal Reflexes (KAI)

Th Play Time (KAI)

Th Pick Up, Stick Up (CHICK)

F Talk Dirty (XIUMIN)

F Dig Deep (CHEN)

S Body Sensations (KAI)

 

Byun Baekhyun

W Confidence 69 (CHEN)

W Sensual Expressions (XIUMIN)

Th Play Time (KAI)

Th Pick Up, Stick Up (CHICK)

Th Midas Touch (SUHO)

F Dig Deep (CHEN)

F Talk Dirty (CHEN)

F Vocal Reflexes (CHEN)

S Body Sensations (KAI)

S Private Lesson (TBA)

 

The three compared schedules and checked which classes they were together. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol weren’t particularly worried with being alone but they thought of Baekhyun. They’re thankful he had either of them in most classes. Baekhyun sighed. He had the most classes. They scheduled the lessons based on their college schedules so it wouldn’t interfere with studies.

 

“You’re mostly with Jongdae because you’re classmates in several classes too.” Chanyeol explained. “We’ll ask about the private lesson before pushing through, okay?”

 

“That’s fine. Kyungsoo, you’ll meet with Kai more.” Baekhyun diverted the attention. Kyungsoo stood up and locked himself in his room. Chanyeol chuckled upon hearing the exasperated scream from the room. Kyungsoo went out again like nothing happened.

 

“We just need to finish two months of this.” Kyungsoo sounded like he tried to convince himself.

 

“Yeah, two months…” Baekhyun looked at his list of classes again. He looked at the calendar. Tomorrow was Wednesday. First classes started tomorrow. And he had one class with no one with him.

\--

Baekhyun entered the shop just after his last class, bowing to the lady at the reception desk. He registered for the day and was ushered to the room at the second floor, first door on the right. He entered the room with for 15 at most and found a seat. He was about to take the last row but it's filled. The ones vacant were the ones on the first row. He sat near the end of the first row and kept his head down. Apparently he forgot about classmates. Whatever they'd be doing here would be shared together. Baekhyun checked his pulse and willed him to calm. The door opened as the students stood up. Baekhyun did the same and finally looked up. His throat dried once again upon seeing his teacher. Their eyes locked for a moment. Intimidation washed over him. This guy...he was no longer Jongdae. This guy in fit black leather pants, leather shoes, black tank top, and tousled bed hair was someone different. His cat-like smirk oozed so much sex appeal. Baekhyun knew this persona very well. This was Chen, his teacher who will teach him to love his body through Confidence 69.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take note of the classes! The chapters will go by that order with a few outside class inserts.


	3. Confidence 69 + Sensual Expressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun's first set of classes

Confidence 69 was a class of self-love, self-care, all about being comfortable with oneself. It’s purpose was to be able to carry oneself without any inhibitions. But Baekhyun didn’t think it would be that intensive.

 

“So, who baked today?” Jongdae, um no, Chen asked shamelessly, hands on the desk. Baekhyun wondered what he meant. Like baking…bread? Cakes? Cookies? “Ah, sorry, we have new students today. I meant to masturbate. Bake…master bake sounds like masturbate. Let’s keep things lowkey for those who’re sensitive.” The irony was lost in Baekhyun.

 

Too late for that. He tried not to squirm in his seat. He looked around the room, seeing everyone’s hands raised. When he looked forward, Chen was looking at him, head tilted to the side with an amused smile on his lips. Baekhyun felt out of place again. “You didn’t today?” Baekhyun shook his head. Chen nodded and sat on the desk…comfortably. He had his legs spread in front of them like he’s waiting to be rode or sat on. Hands resting behind him to balance while his feet dangled off the edge. Baekhyun subtly wiped the side of his neck. “The day’s not over so you might later. Use this lesson, yeah?”

 

“Y-Yes,” Baekhyun cursed himself for stuttering. Chen’s eyes softened slightly upon seeing how awkward Baekhyun was.

 

“Okay, so today’s lesson’s about feeling yourself.” Chen said with no qualms and shudder. Baekhyun’s ears were too hot already. He pulled his beanie lower to hide them. Chen began demonstrating where to begin.

 

He touched his hair slowly and closed his eyes. It’s like shampooing…seductively. The hand lowered to the side of his face until it rest on his neck. Chen stretched his neck, exposing more skin to Baekhyun’s direction. A faint purple mark caught Baekhyun’s attention. Chen flicked a glance to him and smirked. Oh, Baekhyun did that. The poor awkward boy watched the hand travel down Chen’s chest, flat stomach, until it slid down his leather wrapped thigh. It suddenly moved up until it rest over his crotch. Baekhyun felt the heat to his cheeks already. He was too sober to process this but he couldn’t look away until the demonstration was over. Baekhyun thought it was a demon-stration alright. Chen told them to do it upon his command.

 

He walked around, fixing hands and direction of his students. He told them to close his eyes so they think they’re alone. Baekhyun followed. His hand was already on his stomach when he felt a hand on his. He opened his eyes, seeing Chen hovering over him. “You’re going too fast. I bet you even feel a thing at this point. See me after class.”

 

“B-But I have a class after this.” Baekhyun whispered, disappointed he didn’t it right the first time.

 

“With who? Minseok?” Jongdae tried to remember. Baekhyun nodded. “You’re using this room too so you don’t have to move. He’s always 30 minutes late. We’ll only take 15. Go slower.” Baekhyun nodded and followed. Before Baekhyun knew it, the first class was over. Everyone went out and thanked Chen, others joking with him too. Baekhyun stayed in his seat, still disappointed he didn’t get the first time right. Chen saw the boy hunched over his desk like he’s sleeping. He closed the door and pulled the sheet down for privacy. “You okay?”

 

Baekhyun raised his head and nodded. He didn’t expect Chen to change his shirt then and there. The instructor got a white shirt from his backpack and wore it. Baekhyun got a view of his toned back, feeling squirmy again. Chen shook his hair, messing it adorably. Baekhyun saw the change. He’s Jongdae again.

 

He leaned on Baekhyun’s desk with a kind smile. Baekhyun leaned back slightly, still slightly intimidated. “How was your first class?” Baekhyun didn’t expect that question. He thought they’d get back to helping him but they talked.

 

“I’m a bit frustrated. I can’t get that simple hand thing done.” Baekhyun’s honesty poured.

 

“It’s fine. It’s your first time.” Jongdae smiled. “Don’t be so hard on yourself. No one’s mad at you for it.”

 

“I am. I’m mad at me.” Baekhyun scoffed. Jongdae nodded in understanding.

 

“Okay, let’s fix it.” Jongdae lifted the desk away from Baekhyun so he had space. “You lack feeling. Of course, you hate yourself. Touching would be hard so think of someone else doing it for you. It’s supposed to make you feel good so what if I touch you?”

 

“Um,” Baekhyun didn’t know what to do. Jongdae kicked his feet apart, widening his legs. Baekhyun wanted to hide his semi-erection but he felt so bare in front of Jongdae, who rolled his sleeves up. Chen’s back, folks.

 

“Close your eyes. Just think of the touch, the feeling of it,” Jongdae whispered. He saw Baekhyun relax slowly until he’s seated comfortably. This amazed the instructor. Baekhyun looked so sexy seated like that. He couldn’t risk his student to open his eyes and ruin the moment. He got a blindfold and placed it on Baekhyun. The other didn’t resist. He simply sighed. Jongdae squatted between Baekhyun’s legs and let his fingers slip in Baekhyun’s dark brown hair, massaging his head gently. Baekhyun leaned in on the touch. “Tell me if you don’t like it, understood?” Baekhyun nodded.

 

Jongdae’s hand slid slowly down Baekhyun’s ear, the side of his face until it rest on his neck. He looked at his student’s reaction then continued. He slid his hand slower when it reached his chest. Jongdae licked his lips upon feeling it. Baekhyun slowly threw his head back, mouth agape. Jongdae’s hand pressed on his stomach as it moved down. The touch on Baekhyun’s thigh sent chills down his spine. Jongdae lost control. His free hand slid on Baekhyun’s chest. Jongdae was about to finish, hand sliding up Baekhyun’s thigh oh so slowly. He thought it would reach his dick but the hand stopped just before it. Baekhyun shifted in his seat, swallowing hard. The hand reached its final destination. Jongdae looked up to his student, panting slightly. He let his hand knead his pants with the most minimal movement possible.

 

“Did you like that feeling?” Jongdae spoke softly. Baekhyun nodded. He’s amazed how amazing that felt. Jongdae withdrew his hands slowly as he rose, taking the blindfold off his student. When Baekhyun opened his eyes, Jongdae was the one that felt intimidated. His student’s eyes were so raw. Baekhyun licked his lips quickly as he ran his hands in his hair. “You think you can practice that on your own?”

 

“Maybe,” Baekhyun composed himself.

 

“Baekhyun, it’s okay if you don’t get things right the first time. No one’s going to be upset with you. Nothing’s wrong with making progress.” Jongdae ruffled his hair again. “Do you want snacks? We have some for students just down the pantry.”

 

“I have class.” Baekhyun slowly regressed back to his awkward self.

 

“Minseok’s always late. Come on, we have sandwiches made.” Jongdae pouted. It baffled Baekhyun how this guy could switch from seductive to adorable suddenly.

 

“You made them?” Baekhyun rose from his seat and pocketed his hands.

 

“Junmyeon did. Suho. My second eldest brother. You have classes with him?” Jongdae opened the door for him. Baekhyun nodded. “You’re meeting everyone, wow. You really need help.”

 

“I’m not really sure how this will help me get confident, you know.” Baekhyun was surprised how comfortably honest he was with Jongdae. “There’s this one class I have on Saturdays but there’s no instructor yet.” Jongdae handed him a sandwich and a soda.

 

“Private lesson?” Jongdae smiled to himself. Baekhyun nodded after biting the food. “I didn’t think you need that but after what I saw earlier, you’re pretty good for it. Of course, we’d like your consent first. I don’t want to teach you things you’d regret later on and blame me for it. You can cancel that class if you’d like.”

 

“What did you see earlier?” Baekhyun asked innocently. “You’re the instructor for that?” Jongdae almost choked on his soda. Baekhyun took that as a yes. “Oh, well, can you tell me what’s it for?”

 

“Just…wait until you finish your classes. It’s last for a reason, Baekhyun. My brothers have to assess you for it too.” Jongdae saw a ketchup drop on the other’s lip corner. He reached over and wiped it off with his thumb, licking the finger afterwards. Baekhyun was overwhelmed by the intimate action. “What are you doing after class?”

 

“Oh um, go home. Study,” Baekhyun found himself boring again.

 

“Can I come over? I don’t want to work here all night. We have the same major, right?” Jongdae sipped his soda.

 

“I live with Kyungsoo and Chanyeol. They’re a bit,” Baekhyun felt shy.

 

“I need new friends anyway. Being here, working for a sex toy shop, doing some camboy stuff, clubs every other night, and school really don’t give me much friends.”

 

“Cam-what?” Baekhyun’s eyes went wide.

 

“It’s nothing you need to worry about now. So can I come over?” Jongdae seemed excited.

 

“Um, sure. I’m boring when doing homework though.” Baekhyun really didn’t give himself much credit.

 

“No one’s interesting when their studying. Let’s study together! We have the same classes anyway.” Jongdae reached for his hand. Baekhyun smiled a bit and nodded. Jongdae sat beside Baekhyun back in the classroom. They’re talking about music, about which chords and harmonies sounded better. Students went in and took a seat. Chanyeol entered, looking for Baekhyun. “Ya, Park!”

 

“Hey, are you teaching this class?” Chanyeol sat behind Baekhyun.

 

“Nope. Minseok will. I did the class before this. Baekhyun’s a good learner.” Jongdae smirked. Chanyeol was shocked.

 

“How was it? You didn’t have an attack or anything?” Chanyeol worried for his best friend. Baekhyun shook his head.

 

“Jongdae’s a pretty good instructor. I’m fine, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun smiled. Chanyeol thought it’s the end of the world. Baekhyun just smiled.

 

“Y-You just smiled.” Chanyeol pointed. Jongdae lifted his eyes from the phone to look at Baekhyun.

 

“Why? Doesn’t he smile? He did it a lot already. It’s really cute.” Jongdae looked confused. Baekhyun felt shy.

 

“What? Baekhyun-ah, what’s going on?” Chanyeol couldn’t believe it.

 

“Jongdae, we don’t have dinner at home. You’re good with take-out?” Baekhyun spoke casually. It was freaking out Chanyeol.

 

“No problem. I know a good Thai place!” Jongdae remembered. Baekhyun nodded. Minseok entered, eyes fierce. Baekhyun and Chanyeol sat properly. Minseok saw his brother in the seats and called him over to help him. Baekhyun swore he saw Jongdae wink at him again. Minseok, or Xiumin now, suddenly played a video of a man climaxing. Baekhyun met one shock after the other.

 

“Let’s play a game. Pair up. First one to achieve an acceptable O-face gets the rest of the sandwiches in the pantry.” Xiumin spoke bluntly. Almost everyone rejoiced and paired up. Baekhyun was about to get Chanyeol but he’s been pulled by another student. Jongdae did a quick head count and saw Baekhyun sitting alone. He whispered something to Minseok, waiting for a confirmation. Jongdae suddenly sat on Baekhyun’s lap, hugging him.

 

“You’re stuck with me, Byun Baekhyun. Give me your best O-face!” Jongdae teased.

 

“I’m…they can have the sandwiches.” Baekhyun blinked. He didn’t know what to think. Jongdae was so forward with everything. He didn’t even care Baekhyun was poking his ass. Baekhyun slightly envied him. He wanted to be like that. If only that incident didn’t happen.

 

“Okay. Let me help you pass this class at least. Minseok’s the terror out of us five. He’ll make you uncomfortable. I-I don’t want that,” Jongdae frowned. Baekhyun wasn’t sure why he’s helping him. He did need it but he wanted to stand for himself too. Jongdae tapped his cheek, breaking his trance. “I said do you want me to kiss you now or you do it first?”

 

“What?” Baekhyun almost pushed him off his lap.

 

“Sensual Expressions isn’t just about the face, you know. It’s helping the other be satisfied too. Keep up, babe.” Jongdae rolled his eyes. “I’m going in, okay?” Baekhyun nodded hesitantly. He looked around, seeing what a pre-game of an orgy would look like. Chanyeol was really getting it with that girl at the back. He envied him too. How were they so confident already? Jongdae’s lips pressed the side of his neck. “Don’t worry. I’ll go slow.” He whispered.

 

Baekhyun wasn’t sure what just happened. All he knew when he opened his eyes was Jongdae breathing heavily in front of him, eyes drunk with lust. Minseok awarded the sandwiches to a pair from across the room. Baekhyun didn’t need any of those at all. He’s just confused now. He looked at the clock, even more confused. He’d been kissing Jongdae for almost an hour already. Chanyeol looked at him, very shocked. Jongdae suddenly clammed up until the end of class.

 

“Baekhyun, do you have a moment?” Minseok called him after class. Jongdae eyed his brother warily. “Are you thinking of pushing through with your private lessons? I think you’d be great in it.”

 

“What’s this private lesson? It’s really confusing. Jongdae said he’ll teach me? What’s this about?” Baekhyun fidgeted slightly.

 

“Yes. Jongdae will guide you through it. We’ll give more details on Saturday. Just…keep an open mind.” Minseok patted his back. “Jongdae, are you staying?”

 

“No. I’m going to have dinner with Baek and Yeol. Don’t wait up. I have my keys.” Jongdae raised his keys and pulled Baekhyun away from his brother.

 

“I hope you consider, Baekhyun.” Minseok’s tone was so sinister. Jongdae pulled him closer as they went out.

—

Jongdae was awfully quiet on their walk back to Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s place. They carried take-out bags, looking everywhere but each other. Chanyeol broke the silence after reading a text. He had somewhere to be. He forgot an organisation meeting. Baekhyun got the bag from him and told him to be careful. Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s forehead and ran off. Jongdae wondered why they’re so intimate.

 

Jongdae carried the bags while Baekhyun fished for his keys. Kyungsoo was still in class so they had the place to themselves for the next two hours. Jongdae made himself comfortable while Baekhyun changed.

 

“Are you staying the night? You look like you’re not in good terms with your brother.” Baekhyun went to the kitchen to prepare their dinner.

 

“You caught on quick. It’s just family drama. Don’t worry about it.” Jongdae helped Baekhyun prepare. The owner of the flat told him to sit down, that he could do it himself but Jongdae frowned. “Can I at least touch you?”

 

“What do you mean? Of course you can. You’re asking now? After we…did things?” Baekhyun found it funny. Jongdae obviously looked upset. He rest his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder. His arms wrapped around Baekhyun’s middle, pressing his chest to the other’s back. Baekhyun thought they’re moving too fast. They made out twice, held each other but never slept together. And yet they’re like this. He didn’t want to look into it too deep. Overthinking ruined things for him. So he just let it be. Jongdae placed a kiss on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

 

“I’m sorry. I must be too forward to you. You’re just so comfortable to be with. It’s like you get me or something.” Jongdae murmured. Baekhyun wanted to say he felt the same but his tongue’s caught. Not that he didn’t want to say anything but really, his tongue’s caught by Jongdae’s. Screw the food, the two were all over each other suddenly. The front door opened, Kyungsoo entering without hesitation. It's his place anyway. He was stunned to see Baekhyun trapping Jongdae beneath him on the sofa. Baekhyun looked up, seeing his friend frozen at the door.

 

“Don’t mind me! Keep going! I’m…I had a free cut so, oh Thai food! Thanks for saving me some! I’ll be in my room!” Kyungsoo got out of their sight so quick, Jongdae didn’t even see him. The guest began chuckling beneath Baekhyun.

 

“Now I’m curious. Who were you before this?” Jongdae ran his thumb over Baekhyun’s wet lips. Baekhyun got off and helped him up.

 

“Why? Do you prefer that guy over me?” Baekhyun passed him a bowl.

 

“I don’t know. I never met that guy.” Jongdae kissed him chastely.

 

“Once you’re successful with these classes, you’ll see him.”

 

“You’re already making progress.”

 

“Maybe I should take those private lessons.” Jongdae’s face fell.

 

“Please think this through.” Baekhyun felt confused. What's with those Private Lessons?

 

Chanyeol came home an hour later, thankful they saved some food for him. Kyungsoo went out of his room to throw the containers. They looked for Baekhyun and Jongdae. They weren’t in his room. An hour later, Baekhyun came home. Chanyeol excused himself without looking at Baekhyun. Kyungsoo sighed. “Just don’t mind it. He’s worried about you.” Baekhyun let it go, staring at the closed door.

 

The next time he saw Jongdae, he completely ignored him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will try to update this faster. Didn't think it would get attention lol so am not sure how to continue this. Thanks to everyone that read it so far :)


	4. Play Time x Pick Up, Stick Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun and Chanyeol's Day 2, Kyungsoo's Day 1

It’s the second day of Baekhyun’s set of classes. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were with him today so it wasn’t as frightening as yesterday. Baekhyun sat at the corner of the room, by the first row like yesterday. Kyungsoo sat beside him, slight worried for his friend. Chanyeol slid on the seat behind Baekhyun, kissing the boy’s head before doing so. Kyungsoo excused himself to use the restroom before the lesson began.

 

He rushed downstairs to the receptionist. “Jongdae,” The 3rd Kim brother looked up from his laptop. He sighed and shook his head, dismissing the other. Kyungsoo made him look again. “What happened last night? Why did Baekhyun come home upset?”

 

“I doubt he was. I walked him back to your place.” Jongdae smiled slightly. “Ask him what’s wrong. He didn’t even notice me earlier in class.” Kyungsoo rubbed his forehead, a name escaping his lips in frustration. Jongdae caught it. “Why? What’s up with him and Chanyeol?”

 

“None of your business. Yet.” Kyungsoo turned.

 

“Yet? You’re not making any sense.” Jongdae pulled him back.

 

“If you like Baekhyun, just back off before any of you hurt him.”

 

“So what if I do like him? What if he does too? Won’t that be his choice?” Jongdae found their protection a bit too much sometimes. Baekhyun’s a grown man. Why were they smothering him so much? Kyungsoo nodded knowing he’s right.

 

When Kyungsoo returned, the instructor was in already. And boy was it awkward. The entire class of 20 looked at him with his instructor smirking at him. Kyungsoo bowed, avoiding eye contact.

 

“Great. Introduce yourself.” The instructor said nonchalantly.

 

“Yes?” Kyungsoo raised his head. Chanyeol signalled for him to do it. “Ah, hello I’m Kyungsoo.” The shy boy rushed to his seat in front as the instructor's eyes followed.

 

“Now that’s everyone, I think. I’m Kai. Outside class, I’m Jongin but many still call me Kai.” Shit. Kyungsoo’s eyes went wide as he finally laid eyes on their instructor. His instructor in clinging leather pants, black leather shoes, black muscle shirt, and black hair. Kyungsoo looked down to his clothes, also all black. Baekhyun noticed it too.

 

“Skip black on class days. That’s their uniform color, I think.” The elder whispered. Kyungsoo nodded, slightly embarrassed.

 

“So what’s Play Time?” Kai brought out two boxes from behind the desk. “Simple. We’ll learn what toys are, how to use them on others, on you, whatever.” He laughed. It’s slightly high-pitched and hysterical. It’s really funny. “Oh god, why did they give me this class?” He laughed again. “I’m not supposed to be your instructor but Suho’s busy with work so, yeah. This is awkward for me too.”

 

It’s so baffling. Kai was such a shy sweetheart. He expected him to be intimidating, so stern and direct. Who was this person in front of them? Kai tapped his cheek to stop laughing. He suddenly changed as he handed out one toy. A fleshlight. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo looked oddly at it.

 

“It’s okay to touch,” Kai smirked. “Since we’re all guys here, let’s play.”

 

Chanyeol was very curious about this. He nitpicked the toy, sticking his fingers in it and all. Baekhyun touched the handle then almost threw it. He looked so frightened. Kyungsoo just stared at it, judging the figure. Kai wanted to laugh. He got a bucket from the side of the drawer. “Who wants free lube?” The class cheered wildly. Kai started throwing packets at them. “You get a lube! You get a lube! Everyone gets a lube!”

 

The class was in chaos. Some were shoving packets in their pockets, some were on the floor to pick up fallen packets. Some were saving the moment in their stories. Baekhyun flinched when Chanyeol dove to the ground beside him to get the scattered lube packets. Some landed on their desks too. Kai saw the two being so out of place. He leaned on Kyungsoo’s desk (knowing about Baekhyun’s condition), pushing the fleshlight to him. “Just hold it like how you hold your drumsticks.”

 

“Yes?!” Kyungsoo’s voice cracked. Kai wasn’t the most patient guy. He forced him and Baekhyun to hold the toy.

 

“Opening, point to your heads. Up to you to squeeze the lube on you or in the toy.” Kai’s grip on Kyungsoo’s hand seemed to tighten, activating the vibrate function. Baekhyun felt so hot already. This was worse than yesterday. Chanyeol listened, peeking at the opening to see what the inside was made of. “It’s just like baking.”

 

“Baking?” Kyungsoo wondered. Baekhyun leaned in to whisper what it meant.

 

“That’s how you use by yourself. To others, hold on.” The innuendo made Baekhyun almost spit the water in his mouth.

 

They weren’t sure how this was possible or how did a dick figurine appeared in front of them. Kai told them to lower the toy on it and rub the figure up and down. “Think of it as a vibrating sleeve for penises or giving someone a hand job. It’s good practice too.” Kai did the activity with them. In front of them. Baekhyun’s brows furrowed while he focused on pulling the toy and down on the figurine. Chanyeol’s area was probably the loudest because the figure clacked on his desk. He toyed with the figurine so fast, it kept lifting off the desk or wobbling. Kyungsoo felt awkward, unsure of how to move or until when could he pull out. He watched Kai do it. He was going to follow but he ended up just staring while moving his hand slowly.

 

“Chanyeol, relax your muscles. Your right arm will have more muscles than your left.” Kai smirked. Chanyeol nodded, switching hands. Kai saw Baekhyun. His face softened. Kyungsoo looked at his friend too. He was doing okay. Actually, even better than expected. Kai began writing something on the desk. He and Kyungsoo locked eyes. The instructor winked, still moving his hand on the figurine. Kyungsoo looked away, feeling so inappropriate. The class was finally over after hands ached.

 

Baekhyun was pulled out of class for a moment. Jongin hinted him about his private lessons when Jongdae passed by with a bag of crackers this time. He didn’t mind Baekhyun but the boy minded him. He stared at Jongdae as he passed. Kai saw his vision straying, looking behind him to his brother. He waved his hand in front of Baekhyun’s eyes.

 

“Need something from Chen?” Kai asked amusingly. Baekhyun shook his head. “Why were you cold with him today?”

 

“H-How did you, I wasn’t.” Baekhyun blinked.

 

“He’s my brother. He tells me everything. And he came in very moody earlier. You’re the last person he’s been with so it must be about you.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun’s hands trembled beside him.

 

“Don’t be,” Kai rubbed his arm.

 

“It’s just…Chan,”

 

“Baek?” Chanyeol poked his head out the door. “Oh, sorry. Thought he’s out here alone.” Kai nodded but he seemed curious. Baekhyun went back inside while Kai narrowed his eyes. Once the door closed, Kai back-pedalled to the pantry, locking him and Jongdae inside.

 

“You’re right. That Chanyeol’s really weird. Sehun better watch out.” Jongin scoffed.

 

“He’s a good guy, Jongin. It’s just weird when he’s around Baekhyun.” Jongdae explained while he filled bowls with crackers. “Have you talked to him about private lessons?”

 

“I did. He’s really going to check it out. Will you be alright?” Jongin looked for his brother’s eyes.

 

“As long as he is.”

—

Pick Up, Stick Up started five minutes early. Sehun. Oh Sehun was the Kim brothers’ cousin. He and Jongin were like twins. Handsome, sexy, and tall twins. Sehun sat on the desk with his leather covered legs crossed.

 

His class was about confidence, being able to make the first move. Kyungsoo knew he’ll fail this too. He hit head on the desk. Baekhyun checked on him once he groaned. His braces hit the wood first. He forgot he wore head braces. Sehun saw the two nerds scrambling, wanting to hug them. Chanyeol smirked. Sehun rolled his eyes and went back to teaching.

 

“Try it with your seat mate. Just smirk.” Sehun shrugged. Kyungsoo did to Baekhyun, who smiled. Baekhyun tried it, leaning back on his chair while doing so. Kyungsoo felt his cheek heat slightly. How could he do it so well? Chanyeol smiled a bit when he saw Baekhyun do it.

 

“You’ll be back to being a lady killer in no time.” Kyungsoo scoffed.

 

“Sad. I’m not into girls.” Baekhyun stuck his tongue out.

 

“I see him, you know. The old you,”

 

“Really?” Baekhyun beamed, so elated. “He’s right. It’s still in me.” He whispered to himself. Kyungsoo heard it. He just wondered which ‘he’ was Baekhyun referring to. He didn’t push it. Baekhyun smiling was a win already.

 

In the middle of class, Jongdae entered to give Sehun his class list for final attendance and some waivers. Sehun held him hostage in the room for a moment. Jongdae noticed this kept happening a lot lately. Baekhyun looked at Jongdae with a small smile on his face while Sehun tried some tips on his cousin. Jongdae covered his mouth, gushing a bit. Sehun was good at this. Jongdae’s eyes flicked to Baekhyun for a moment. He wanted to push Sehun off and kiss the boy senseless. He wondered what that pull was but it’s so inviting. Little did he know that Baekhyun felt the same.

 

“Wait, wait, before you go, you have to choose today’s cutie!” Sehun locked the elder in his arms. The class hollered, fixing themselves.

 

“Why? It’s for their benefit, not mine.” Jongdae laughed.

 

“Exactly. Pick one! The noodle’s waiting!” Baekhyun wondered what that meant.

 

“Fine. Baekhyun. Can I go? You can noodle with him.” Jongdae said quickly. Sehun pushed him to the student.

 

“Noodle! Noodle! Noodle!” Sehun began chanting as Baekhyun bit the noodle end and Jongdae on the other end.

 

“Stay still. I won’t kiss you.” Jongdae mumbled. Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo who was enjoying this with his phone recording. Jongdae moved in slowly. Baekhyun responded much to Jongdae’s surprise. Soon, their lips were too close. Jongdae was stunned when then noodle broke because their lips were pressed together. He saw Baekhyun’s eyes closed. Jongdae cupped the other’s face, responding quick before pulling back. Baekhyun turned his head while he chewed the noodle. Jongdae smiled. “Okay, I’m going!”

 

Sehun and a few others said goodbye. The room erupted with comments on how hot that looked. Even Kyungsoo felt hot just watched them beside him. Chanyeol worried, telling everyone to quit down so the lesson would continue. Sehun scoffed but continued anyway.

 

Jongdae slid down the wall when he went out. Jongin just came out of the pantry with cookies in his mouth. He saw his brother’s lips wet. “So it’s an everyday thing to kiss him now?”

 

“How did you,” Jongdae touched his lips then groaned.

 

“Weird attraction?”

 

“Super weird. I can’t stay away from him. He’s pulling me in. He’s stronger than I am, than Minseok too probably.”

 

“I know. I felt it too. Do you think he knows?” Jongin handed his brother a cookie. Jongdae shook his head.

 

“Whatever that incident did to him made him forget. Chanyeol might have done something to him.” Jongdae shook his head. Jongin laughed.

 

“It really isn’t easy being an Incubus in a mortal world.” Jongin stretched. “Hunters always try to protect them. When will Chanyeol know he actually has one in his life?” Jongdae chuckled.

 

“He knows. That’s what the protection’s for.”

 

“What about Kyungsoo?” Jongin worried. Jongdae looked at him like he’s stupid. Of course Kyungsoo was like them, just wrapped around Chanyeol with a leash. But why? “And Sehun?” Jongin tilted his head.

 

“Our bait. Someone beautiful, man of few words, very seductive; a mortal’s weakness.” Jongdae found it so amusing. “It’s a good way to keep him preoccupied. Do you want Kyungsoo?” Jongin shrugged. “I just want them out of Chanyeol’s hands.”

 

“Will Minseok allow you?” Jongin whispered.

 

“He wants Baekhyun in private lessons, Nini. He obviously likes damaged goods.”

 

“So do you.” Jongin worried about his brothers fighting. Jongdae sighed and went downstairs. He wasn’t in the mood to figure that part out. He just wanted Baekhyun to talk to him first.

 

When class ended, Chanyeol stayed behind. Sehun still sat on the desk, waiting for everyone to leave. Once the door closed, Chanyeol was all over him. Sehun pushed him back gently, not impressed with his aggression. “Not here, Chanyeol.”

 

“Then where?”

 

“Your Baekhyun’s here.” Sehun checked his nails.

 

“He’s not mine.” Chanyeol found that confusing. Sehun chuckled knowing that’s not true.

 

“Why tell him to stay away from Jongdae? Am I getting boring?”

 

“It’s not that,” Chanyeol knew the problem now. “I just told him to be careful.” Sehun rolled his eyes.

 

“I know you, Chanyeol. You’re greedy. There’s more to it. There always is,” Sehun hopped off the desk and left the other in the room. He saw Jongin at the hallway. “We have to get him away from Chanyeol.”

 

“Why?” Jongin laughed.

 

“It’s not healthy anymore.” Sehun sighed. “Jongdae’s right. Set up his lesson plan for private lessons.” Jongin clapped, rushing to Jongdae to set the plans.

—

Kyungsoo slipped in Baekhyun’s bedroom later that night. Baekhyun was cleaning his flute. Kyungsoo locked the door then sat beside him.

 

“What happened last night?” Baekhyun stopped cleaning. “You seemed to be happy when you came back but when Chanyeol left, you just, I don’t know.”

 

“He just warned me about the Kims.”

 

“Okay? But shut Jongdae out? The guy’s pretty bummed. It’s like you’re not making out just hours ago.” Kyungsoo was so dumbfounded.

 

“I’m scared, Kyungsoo. I feel different around him.” Baekhyun smiled a bit.

 

“I see more of the old you when you’re with him.” Kyungsoo smiled.

 

“But Chanyeol,”

 

“Screw him. Go out! Have fun! Get laid already. I’m alright being out of the game. But Jongdae seems nice.” Kyungsoo encouraged him.

 

“He is. He’s really funny.” Baekhyun chuckled. “I should text him.” Kyungsoo left his friend to make amends. When he came out, Chanyeol was on the couch.

 

“Jongdae’s not good for him, Soo.” He mumbled.

 

“And you still think you are? Come on, Yeol, you can’t believe this for so long. It’s been four years. No one’s blaming you for that night. Stop forcing yourself to him. Let us live.” Kyungsoo left for his night classes.

 

Chanyeol stared at the ceiling, frustrated. “If I didn’t leave him, he would’ve been the same.”


	5. Dig Deep…And Then Some

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun's 3rd day! Drama ensues~

Fridays were free days for Baekhyun. He texted Chanyeol and Kyungsoo that he’ll have to do some work today for extra money. He got a quick messenger job for an accounting firm downtown. He’s been asked to send some files down to an auto shop. Baekhyun locked the doors of their apartment and got to work quickly.

 

Groaning. Tons of groaning. Metal clinking. Lots. Sweat dripping down backs, arms, necks, name it. Baekhyun looked around the auto repair shop, dodging every tool, car, and feet while he made his way to the shop’s office. He hugged his folder with receipts and didn’t bother to look at the men working.

 

He accidentally bumped one, apologising quickly. The guy was about his height, wearing a welding mask. Some of the grease on his arms stuck to Baekhyun’s skin.

 

“Whoa, be careful around here. It’s dangerous, sir.” The welding man steadied him.

 

“Oh, sorry! There’s just a lot going on.” Baekhyun laughed nervously. “Where is the office again?” Gulp. He diverted his eyes away from the man’s plump biceps. Sweat and grease…Baekhyun’s trying to not come off as breathy. This man looked really…nice. His white sleeveless shirt stained with dirt and grease clung to his body. The rest of his navy blue jumper was wrapped around his tiny waist. His worn sneakers finished the thoughts of Baekhyun’s fantasies.

 

The welding masked man pointed behind him, to a door directly in their direction. Of course Baekhyun knew that since there’s a huge sign above them. He’s just flustered about dying in an auto repair shop or bumping in to really sexy men. It wasn’t called Grease Auto Repair Shop for nothing after all.

 

Baekhyun reached the office safely, bowing to the person immediately. He had a name pin on his crisp shirt. He was different from the greasy men outside. He dressed clean and polished. His hair was never tucked out of place. It didn’t hurt that he’s good-looking too. Baekhyun sighed, sitting in front of him.

 

“Why do you enter like that? Your pants seem tight.” He teased. “Oh, I’m Junmyeon. I work here.” Junmyeon teased, laughing at the other while he wiped some sweat off his forehead. Baekhyun got Junmyeon’s pre-offered rag and wiped the grease off his pale skin.

 

“Wait, Kim Junmyeon?” Baekhyun blinked. The other nodded. “Oh, I’m…Baekhyun, one of your students.” He chuckled nervously.

 

“Oh. Oh! My brothers were right. You’re really cute, lots of potential.” Junmyeon smiled. Baekhyun was positive the Kim line won the gene pool lottery. They all looked so stunning in their own way.

 

Meanwhile, outside the office, a car creeper rolled out from under a car. Jongin smiled, taking his goggles off to watch Baekhyun leave. Sehun stopped his airbrush spray, lowering his face mask to look too.

 

“Jongdae-hyung, you can come out now.” Sehun announced nonchalantly, watching Baekhyun disappear down the street.

 

Jongdae took the welding mask off, breathing heavily. “I thought he wasn’t going to leave! My nose’s squished. It’s so hard to breathe in this.” He whined, shaking his sweaty hair to dry a bit.

 

“You couldn’t breathe because of the mask or because of him?” Jongin laid comfortably on the car creeper.

 

“We got a bike on the loose.” Sehun squinted to the sunlight. They watched as another kid stole Jongdae’s bike, dashing away. Jongdae sighed, putting the mask back on.

 

“There goes another three months of salary,” He got his welding gun and worked on the car assigned to him. Sehun chuckled, going back to work too. Jongin went back under the car.

 

The next time Baekhyun came by, he brought his boss’ car over to have it checked. Not the Audi, the Mercedes. He waited for someone to notice him while he stood humbly beside a car that definitely didn’t belong to him. A guy about his height came, wiping his greasy hand. He wore his blue jumpsuit with two buttons undone.

 

“Hi, is this yours?” Jongdae asked kindly with a smile. Baekhyun flinched, startled by the familiar presence. The other’s body radiated so much heat, Baekhyun knew he was bound to be sweaty. “Oh, sorry. Are you okay?”

 

“Yes, the meter’s been really w—“ Baekhyun finally laid eyes on the other as a whole. A black snapback hid his dark hair. His jumpsuit had no sleeves. There were grease marks and sweat on his biceps. It was such a contrast from his kind angelic face. It’s definitely a different look from Chen too. “Whoa,”

 

“Huh?” Jongdae chuckled. Baekhyun wanted to jumpstart his heart. It didn’t help that Jongdae’s cute face had a grease streak on his left cheek. Baekhyun wanted to rub it off with his hand but was too afraid to touch. He might break. By he, it meant Baekhyun, not Jongdae.

 

“Weird. It didn’t match the speed. My boss didn’t know what’s wrong.” Baekhyun tried to explain without stuttering or breathing. Was this guy always here? Jongdae really worked in this auto shop?

 

“Did he get a ticket for it?” Jongdae joked. The other nodded. _Oh._ “What speed did he see that time?”

 

“80,” Baekhyun tried to remember his boss’ brief.

 

“What was the speed on the ticket?”

 

“130,” Jongdae bursted laughing. “Okay it’s really broken.” Baekhyun nodded, smiling a bit. The laugh was pretty cute. Really different from his hard rock biceps or Chen. “May I?”

 

Baekhyun opened the car door, letting Jongdae enter to check. The other didn’t want to so he pulled Baekhyun to enter the car. There was a warm sting on the touch. Baekhyun started the car, watching Jongdae duck his head to see the speedometer, just near Baekhyun’s face, to read the gauge in front of them. Baekhyun could smell the sweat and some perfume off his neck. He closed his eyes, feeling like he’s about choke. He held the wheel a little too tight to control himself. He knew he liked Jongdae but this was temptation waving a flag in front of him.

 

“Ya, Jongdae, why are you checking the car like that?” Another familiar voice boomed. Jongdae hit his head on the handle above, cutting Baekhyun’s thoughts.

 

“Ah! Aish, can’t you see I’m checking the meters?” Jongdae stood beside Baekhyun, about to kick the tall guy.

 

“You have to get in, you know. Oh, sorry!” Sehun saw Baekhyun inside. “Hi! I know you!”

 

“I can’t go in. The interior will get stained.” Jongdae pointed to the grease spots on his clothes then the immaculate white leather interiors. Sehun nodded, logic clicking in. He offered snacks but Jongdae said he’d follow once he’s done, and went back to checking the meters. “Can we try something?” He asked Baekhyun.

 

The expensive car was hooked to a lift but not too high. It was just a foot above the ground so Baekhyun could still be inside safely. Jongdae asked him to step on the gas, recreating his 130kph speed, while he checked the hood and Baekhyun alternately. “Harder! Go, go faster! Shift it a bit, yes! Yes! Ah, ah! There! Okay, release!”

 

Baekhyun found it hard to comply because of the sounds Jongdae made. He found himself panting once Jongdae told him to…release. He composed himself quickly once Jongdae rounded the side. He opened the car door, face a little disappointed. The wiring’s messed up that’s why the meter didn’t work properly. Jongdae offered his hand suddenly. Baekhyun stared at it.

 

“Don’t worry, it wiped it clean.” Jongdae smiled, eyes crinkling. Baekhyun held it hesitantly and went out of the suspended car. “You’ll have to leave it here for 2-3 days. Would you like a full checkup too, since it’s already here?”

 

“Yes please,” With that face, he could sell Baekhyun a bag of fertiliser and he’d buy it. Jongdae thought it was too easy to offer things to rich people, well assistants at least. This car didn’t need it, but Jongdae has never seen something so pretty in his life. Not the car, he meant the guy in front of him. “That will be additional 2 days, right? I’ll call Junmyeon to bill me, I mean my boss.”

 

“Oh, sure.” Jongdae nodded stupidly, feeling that the other would go. And he was right; Baekhyun bowed and went on his way.

 

“Oh, wait! He can come by to check on it, right?” Baekhyun turned around and asked, typing on his phone. Jongdae affirmed, closing the car door carefully.

 

“Or you can do it. I mean, I’m just here everyday. Sehun is too, also Jongin when he's not at the ice cream shop.” Jongdae felt a face-splitting smile on his face. Baekhyun looked up from his phone, blushing. “Oh, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. Whatever works! Be careful on your way out. There’s a lot of equipment hanging.” Jongdae motioned at the space around them. Baekhyun smiled slightly and nodded.

 

“Can I have your number?” Baekhyun blurted. Jongdae chuckled to himself. “I mean, for my boss to contact you or the shop.”

 

“He has Junmyeon’s number, I assume. You have mine in your schedule.” Jongdae winked. Baekhyun dashed out of the place faster than a kitten trying not to get butchered. He didn’t notice the tiny salute from the technician.

 

Jongdae leaned on the front of the car, chest flat, stupid loopy grin on his face. He hid it behind his hands, gushing adorably. A slap on his butt made him laugh. Jongin pulled him up, hooking his arms under the other’s armpits to stand him upright and lifting him slightly. Jongdae begged to be put down but Sehun kept hitting his chest and stomach playfully. His groin was suddenly cupped by Sehun.

 

“Aha! I knew it! Pay up, Jongin.” Sehun enjoyed this victory. Jongin let Jongdae go with a pout.

 

“What is this?” Jongdae smacked their heads then tried to hide his boner. “Did you make a bet on me again?”

 

“So, Baekhyun huh?” Sehun teased, leaning on a car. “Hunter’s watching him, Jongdae.”

 

“Careful where you put your dick.“ Jongin copied Sehun’s stance. These two were like twins sometimes. “What did he want?”

 

“Jongdae-hyung!” Sehun laughed.

 

“Meter’s broken, like you two,” Jongdae said deadpan, leaving them to make new bets. He’d rather hold on to seeing Baekhyun outside classes. It’s funny how fate always brought them together when the hunter’s not around.

—

Later that night, they met again for classes. Baekhyun sat on his area quietly, munching some sandwiches from the pantry. Chen came in, eating some for himself too. He saw Baekhyun had no drink so he placed his soda on his desk and proceeded to sit on the desk in front. Baekhyun bowed in silent thanks and opened it quickly. He was really thirsty but too shy to return and get a drink. It’s only one per person so they might think he went for seconds.

 

The instructor was dressed in black jeans, black shirt, and Chuck Taylor’s. “Sit down everyone. Let’s get Dig Deep started. I have a final tomorrow.” Chen hushed everyone.

 

“It’s on Monday.” Baekhyun mumbled.

 

“Pardon?” Chen’s brows shot up. Baekhyun looked up with his mouth full of bread.

 

“Oh,” He coughed. “Final’s on Monday.” Baekhyun repeated after swallowing the lump of bread.

 

“Oh! That’s great! Anyway, let’s start. Who has a terrible past?”

 

Hands were raised. Chen scanned the room to check if it’s a sensitive topic. Even Baekhyun raised his hand while he munched. “Who would like to share?” Hands dropped. Chen scanned the room again. Baekhyun’s hand was still raised. “Baekhyun,”

 

“Hmmm?” Oh god, he wasn’t paying attention.

 

“Would you like to share your terrible past?” Chen repeated. Baekhyun shook his head, lowering his hand. Chen nodded in understanding. He couldn’t force him. “We all have troubles. Have you found the cause of it? This is what we’ll do. Think of this as therapy, a sharing circle. I’m not forcing you to say anything but if you’re ready, feel free to raise your hand.”

 

So it was a tame class. Tame but very heavy. Baekhyun had to listen quietly to other’s sob stories. Some cried. Jongdae gave hugs after. Almost everyone shared. Baekhyun was amazed they trusted Jongdae, trusted them. Nothing really left the room. All they gained after this were friends, more support, and tons of hugs. Everyone left except Baekhyun and Jongdae. They had another class together.

 

“How was that?” Jongdae checked on him.

 

“It’s okay. A little boring.” Baekhyun shrugged.

 

“You like the sexual stuff more than the support system stuff?” Jongdae smiled, slipping in the seat beside him. Baekhyun nodded. He was shy to admit it but it’s true. He wanted things different from what he heard everyday. “Later we’ll go back to the sexual stuff.” He winked. Baekhyun scoffed.

 

“You’re going to be Chen again.” Baekhyun mumbled.

 

“I’m Chen now.”

 

“You are.”

 

“Who do you like more? Jongdae or Chen?” Baekhyun shrugged.

 

“You’re just one person.”

 

“Do you like this person or not?” Jongdae leaned closer to him. Baekhyun turned his head. They were so close again. Jongdae’s eyes flicked to his lips. “You’re so powerful. Why do you make me want to kiss you all the time?”

 

“Just do it.” Baekhyun whispered. A smirk following. Jongdae lost control. He placed his hands on the other’s shoulders, kissing him deeply. Baekhyun smiled into the kiss. He felt something hurting inside, screwing his eyes shut. “Jongdae,”

 

“Hmm?” Jongdae kept going.

 

“Save me,” Jongdae pulled back. He heard it. He heard a cry for help. “Ch-Chanyeol, he-he thinks I’m…I’m his…I’m not…hu-human. I’m…he…”

 

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol entered the room, pulling Jongdae away. Baekhyun scrambled to his bag, getting his inhaler. “What did you do to him?”

 

“I didn’t do anything!” Jongdae raised his hands. “Baekhyun, do you need to go to the clinic?”

 

“Stay back!” Chanyeol was close to shoving a crucifix in front of Jongdae.

 

“Dude, what the fuck? What are you doing?” Jongdae didn’t mean to laugh. “We were just making out after class. He needed comfort after a sharing.”

 

“Kissing him is comfort?” Chanyeol gripped Jongdae’s shirt. “For him or for you?

 

“Enough! Chanyeol, let him go.” Baekhyun finally got some air back.

 

“No need to get possessive, man. He gave me permission to.” Jongdae didn’t understand the hysterics.

 

“What?”

 

“Jongdae, let’s go. I want more sandwiches.” Baekhyun got his stuff and pulled Jongdae out of the room. He sat at the corner of the room and hugged himself. Something’s clearly up with him and Chanyeol. Jongdae didn’t press further. It seemed so sensitive because Baekhyun’s shaking. Jongdae got a water bottle and let Baekhyun sip.

 

“Will you alright for class?” He worried. Baekhyun nodded.

 

“P-P-Put me in front of you in class. Away from him,” Baekhyun shook his head. “He…he reminds me of them now.”

 

“Them?” Jongdae’s brows furrowed.

 

“Jongdae? It’s time for your class. Oh,” Sehun saw his cousin kneeling in front of a balled Baekhyun. “Is he okay?”

 

“Dig Deep was tough.” Jongdae smiled sadly while he brushed Baekhyun’s hair off his forehead. “Let’s go?” Baekhyun held his hand, holding on until they got in the room. Jongdae sat him down in front of him and kissed the top of his head. Kyungsoo saw the intimacy. Many did. He looked back to Chanyeol who shot daggers at them. He hoped this madness would end. How could it when Jongdae’s been added to this mess?

 

Kyungsoo wasn’t supposed to be in this class but he missed Dig Deep. Talk Dirty was dissolved due to lack of students so Vocal Reflexes was moved earlier. He couldn’t focus. Chanyeol’s murmuring something while Baekhyun’s eyes were on Jongdae. The instructor kept looking at Chanyeol. “Would you quit murmuring? It’s so distracting!” Kyungsoo scolded Chanyeol. The murmuring had an effect on him too. He couldn’t tell Chanyeol that.

 

Kyungsoo had to do something. Anything to keep his kind, Baekhyun mostly, safe.


	6. Plaything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun's so confused Jongdae hasn't DTR.

Baekhyun knocked on Chanyeol’s bedroom door past midnight. Chanyeol stopped playing his guitar as the elder entered. Baekhyun crawled in bed and laid beside Chanyeol. Kyungsoo felt worried every time Baekhyun went inside. He stayed in the kitchen just in case.

 

After a few minutes, Baekhyun would come out. His limped usually. Kyungsoo didn’t like this anymore. He’s not dumb to notice that Chanyeol’s been using Baekhyun for sex. Ever since his confidence spiked, he told Baekhyun sex would help. The effect’s been the opposite. Baekhyun’s cowering even more. At band practice, they’d disappear suddenly. Chanyeol would be alright but Baekhyun would hug himself or his flute. Kyungsoo felt that Chanyeol wasn’t any different from the guys that haunted Baekhyun. So much for protecting him…

 

That’s the least of Kyungsoo’s concerns at the moment. This morning workout with Kai was insane. Baekhyun looked at the ceiling, huffing frustrated breaths. Chanyeol had his eyes closed. “Thrust up sharper! Make the air feel your presence!” Kai encouraged. He looked at Kyungsoo’s wimpy thrusts. “Try planking, Kyungsoo.” The student did as told. “Make the floor feel your presence.”

 

“What?” Chanyeol opened his eyes, seeing Kyungsoo grind the floor. Baekhyun watched too. Kai made everyone do it. After finding partners. Jongdae came in to put the attendance on the desk.

 

“Chen! Baekhyun needs a partner!” Kai pointed. Chanyeol was about to move near Baekhyun. Kyungsoo hollered out of the blue. He’ll do anything to separate his roommates. Baekhyun waited for Jongdae to lay down beneath him before positioning himself. “Tops, remember you’re in control!”

 

People began moving except Baekhyun. Chen looked below. He sighed and pulled Baekhyun’s hip to his. “Move. Or Kai will sandwich you between us.” Baekhyun didn’t get it. Chen held his chin and turned his face to a pair who were very stiff. Kai was sitting on the top, grinding on him to move them. “I suggest you pretend to be drunk. You did pretty well that night.”

 

“Why do you keep bringing that up? Was I that good to you?” Baekhyun’s brows furrowed.

 

“You’re my favourite, why?” Chen smirked.

 

“I’m not one of your playthings.” Baekhyun narrowed his eyes. “Yes, I searched what camboys do.” Chen looked down again.

 

“Harder,” he whispered. Baekhyun looked down but Chen lifted his chin. “Eyes on me. Keep moving. Or should I piss you off?”

 

“You can’t do that.” Baekhyun scoffed. Chen was up for the challenge.

 

“What’s wrong with being a plaything?” He challenged.

 

“Flushed out dignity.”

 

“Not when you’re enjoying it. I’m very kind to my playthings.” Chen took pride in that. “That’s why I make a lot from it.” He leaned in Baekhyun’s ear. “They wish they were my plaything.”

 

“Maybe you should be a plaything.” Baekhyun was getting ticked off. Chen would feel it in the way he rubbed their dicks together. He wanted to push him off the edge.

 

“I’ll be your plaything, babe.” Chen kissed his neck, giving kitten licks as they humped each other. Baekhyun’s elbows felt weak. Chen switched positions with him, grinding on Baekhyun expertly. “I’d love to kneel before you.” Chen gave Baekhyun’s throat an open-mouthed kiss. Baekhyun whimpered, arching his back. “You’ve watched me.”

 

“Yes,” Baekhyun admitted. His nights were all about Chen’s videos. He’s baking to them too.

 

“You want it?” Chen was curious.

 

“Yes,” Baekhyun opened his eyes. “No! No! I don’t want it!” Chen chuckled.

 

From across the room, Kai’s attention got them. Whatever they had was strong. He called Junmyeon after class and insisted. By noon, Baekhyun was offered a contract. Private Lessons was an invitation to be a camboy.

 

Minseok sat across him, legs crossed. Sehun and Jongin were there too. “Where’s Jongdae?” Baekhyun bravely looked at them.

 

“Waiting for you. Once you sign, he’s yours. Go through the door behind us and you have enough to pay for the rest of the semester.” Minseok shrugged.

 

“Why should I do this for you? Why me? Chanyeol’s better.” Baekhyun gulped.

 

“There’s a power in you not many have. You’re extremely sexy, Baekhyun. You just haven’t embraced it.”

 

“Or you forgot it,” Sehun narrowed his eyes. “You don’t have to do it every week.”

 

Baekhyun looked at the contract. A 3-month camboy contract under the hottest siblings on campus was huge. Not many knew it was them but for those who knew, social statuses raised. “Once I sign, Jongdae’s mine?” Minseok was taken aback that he used his brother’s real name. “What if I don’t want to top? It’s not that I don’t trust him as a bottom but I don’t trust…me to top.”

 

“No problem. We’ve always wanted a baby boy image.” Minseok smirked to Jongin. A thud on the table caught their attention. The pen’s been dropped. The paper was signed. Baekhyun stood up and unzipped his hoodie. “This is probably better than having a monster do this for free.”

 

Sehun and Jongin looked at each other in understanding. Minseok pretended to not know. He led Baekhyun to another door to change. Jongdae stepped out of the recording room, seeing the paper signed. Sehun handed him two masks. “He agreed to be your plaything.”

 

“What?” Jongdae looked at the black mask.

 

“It’s okay. You can lost control.” Minseok smirked. “Have fun!”

 

Jongdae stripped off his shirt and pants before putting on his mask. Chen’s back. Jongin threw him a collar. “Lucky boy; finally gets a pet,”

 

Chen opened the recording room door, eyeing the red dots on the cameras mounted. He wasn’t shy about being in tiny boxers. He’s shy about what he’ll do first. Baekhyun’s kneeling on the floor, back facing the cameras. He’s only in the tiniest g-string and frilly stockings. The cat ears on his head couldn’t be missed. Chen walked to him, appearing in all cameras. Above the door was a viewer count with comments of the stream. It raised but ten thousand upon his entrance. He’s seen comments on how they wanted to smash his plaything. Chen looked down. It’s definitely Baekhyun. He raised his chin with a finger. He’s seen those eyes twice. How could Baekhyun be drunk in lust?

 

“Are you sure?” Chen whispered. Baekhyun nodded subtly. The dominant gently placed the collar on Baekhyun’s smooth neck. The plaything rubbed his cheek on Chen’s thigh, squirming. A furry thing came to view. Chen tilted his head. He’s been prepped well. There’s a tail plug. “My Bobo, would you like to show yourself?” Chen helped Baekhyun up. He was turned to the cameras to display. The money counter raised with the viewers. Chen licked Baekhyun’s neck, earning a whimper. His hand slid across the other’s exposed stomach, down to his crotch. Chen didn’t waste time. He rubbed it slowly, making Baekhyun whimper louder.

 

The two moved the teasing to the couch. Chen lost control when Bobo dropped the panties, exposing more of his tail. He slapped his plaything’s ass until his hand went numb. Bobo leaked. Chen didn’t want to push Bobo too much. He pulled the tail off slowly and ate him. The money counter tripled. Baekhyun could see how much they’re making. He let everything go. Before he knew it, he was impaled with Chen’s dick shoved deep. For some reason, he’s smiling. It made viewers crazy. Chen didn’t smile in streams.

 

“I want to see how much you love it.” Chen spoke. “Crawl to the bed and open yourself.” This was a command. Baekhyun did as told, putting a show for Chen and the viewers. When he moaned Chen’s name, the dominant couldn’t resist. The first real push pierced like his gaze in Baekhyun’s eyes. Once he’s fully seated, Jongdae kissed Baekhyun’s tearing eyes. “Please don’t remember this as a role. I’m doing this as Jongdae, just as you are still Baekhyun to me.” Chen whispered oh so softly, so clearly, Baekhyun ended up hugging his shoulders.

 

With every thrust, Jongdae whispered his thanks. Baekhyun became vocal once things got faster. Jongdae heard the money counter rising. Baekhyun chuckled. “It’s a new side to Chen.” He read a comment.

 

“They want to be you.” Chen explained. “I’m so lucky to have you as mine, Bobo.” The thrusts got deeper, harsher, realer. With each back-arching thrust, Chen grew possessive. He kept mumbling how Baekhyun’s his. Just his. And Baekhyun nodded. When the plaything opened his eyes, Jongdae was done. It’s true. They’re one and the same. The eyes of an Incubus met him, devouring his soul. Chen smiled. Baekhyun screamed as he came untouched. Chen felt the squeeze, sending him over the edge. He collapsed on top of Bobo, eyes closed.

 

The lights got brighter as a mechanic voice sounded. _Simulation Over._ Chen took the mask and collar off Baekhyun. The plaything opened his eyes, sated smile on his lips. Chen kissed his lips, telling him to get some rest. Baekhyun nodded, eyes closing.

 

Jongdae went out of the recording room, his brothers clapping for him. Minseok was smiling. Jongin told him to shower. Sehun scoffed. “Only Bobo can mark Chen that well.” The youngest pointed to the camboy’s neck and chest.

 

“I’d replay that 69 if I wasn’t your brother.” Jongin shrugged.

 

“He’s the best Incubus I’ve had. Delete Clause 6. I’m not letting him go, Minseok.” Jongdae was decided. Minseok agreed.

 

“Date him all you want. It’s better he’s safe with you than that hunter.”

 

“That hunter abuses him. Baek’s no virgin. I could smell those chants on him, the abuse reeked his skin. I almost passed out. Don’t worry. It’s cleansed. I put something stronger.” Jongdae zipped his pants back. Sehun was curious.

 

“You didn’t do it like,” Jongin was cautious.

 

“So we did it unprotected. Baekhyun insisted. It’s my scent, my protection all over him now.” This surprised everyone. “He knows. He knows he’s under a hunter’s spell. Why did you think he signed?”

 

“Because he likes you?” Sehun rolled his eyes.

 

“No. We’re not that invested, Sehun. He needs saving, that’s all. Once Chanyeol’s out of the picture, he and I are nothing.” Jongdae’s smiling but Minseok knew better. His brother finally caught feelings for someone. “Consider me used.”

—

Baekhyun went home late after extending his shift in his messenger position. He said hello to his roommates and quickly made a run for it. Chanyeol spoke. Baekhyun froze.

 

“How was private lessons?” The trumpet player asked curiously.

 

“It’s intensive. It does build confidence. Thanks for signing me up,” Baekhyun smirked. Chanyeol didn’t appreciate the cockiness. He stood up and shoved Baekhyun to the wall. The eldest didn’t cower this time. He scoffed. Chanyeol narrowed his eyes.

 

“What did he do to you?” Chanyeol smelled his neck.

 

“Consider me used.” Baekhyun uttered, shoving Chanyeol back. Kyungsoo tried to ignore the conversation but a thud on the floor made him turn around. Baekhyun was on the floor, on his knee. Chanyeol slapped Baekhyun and pulled him by the hair.

 

“He can’t. He can’t do that! You’re mine! No, Baekhyun. You’re mine!” Chanyeol’s voice was unrecognisable. His hysteria shot through the roof. Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo for help. “You! Stay out of this or I won’t you any different.” Chanyeol warned as he grabbed his jacket.

 

“Where are you going?” Kyungsoo wondered.

 

“The frat house’s better than this.” Chanyeol scoffed, giving one more glance to Baekhyun before slamming the door. Kyungsoo picked up Baekhyun and laid him on the couch. The pretty boy’s lip bled but he’s still chuckling.

 

“So I’m a camboy by the way.” Baekhyun admitted. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened. “Anything to stay away from Chanyeol. I’m not his Baekhyun back in high school anymore. Why can’t he accept that?”

 

“Because he hates what we are.” Kyungsoo checked Baekhyun’s cuts, smiling a bit when the love bites showed. “Where should I sign up to be like you? Kai might need help.” Baekhyun laughed.

 

“Are you sure? They’re not kind at all. I can’t walk properly.” Baekhyun winced. Kyungsoo chuckled.

 

“Anything to stay away from Chanyeol,” The youngest looked at Baekhyun with much empathy. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have called him when it happened.”

 

“Stop it, Soo. I’ll be better. Once I am, we’ll leave all this behind. Jongdae wouldn’t let me go just like that.” Baekhyun was so sure.

 

“You like him?” Baekhyun only shrugged. He read the clause about dating his dominant. He wouldn’t want to break a contract for something so ruthless. He’ll put his feelings on hold if it’s sure. “You’re flushed. Be careful, Baek. You’re not his only plaything.”

 

This struck Baekhyun. He may be exclusively Chen’s but he’s not the only one. He’s never met the others or had a clue who they were. Baekhyun found this odd feeling in his chest to be very uncomfortable. His phone vibrated beside him. It’s Jongdae. He just scheduled for another stream. Kyungsoo patted the elder’s thigh to sort this out himself.

—

Baekhyun saw Jongdae in class the week after. He’s laughing with another guy. The other guy leaned on Jongdae. Baekhyun held his flute case tighter and walked passed them. Jongdae saw him and caught up. He’s smiling so nicely, Baekhyun wanted to slap it off his face.

 

“Hey, did you get my text?” Jongdae spoke softly. Baekhyun nodded. “And?”

 

“I’ll see when will band practice be first.” Baekhyun tried to wiggle out of Jongdae’s grasp.

 

“Oh, alright. Where are you going? Our next class just cancelled. Have you eaten?” Baekhyun shook his head. “Great! I mean no, not great you haven’t eaten but I haven’t either. Let’s go together!”

 

“Huh? No, it’s okay. Your friends will look for you.” Baekhyun saw the group of frat guys eyeing him.

 

“Ah them? They’re not my friends. They’re asking tips on how to up their sex. I have no real friends. Just you.” Jongdae shrugged.

 

“Stay away from me, Jongdae. They’ll beat you up.” Baekhyun tried to run. Jongdae got his backpack from the group.

 

“Hey Chen, why are you talking to that guy? Are you recruiting playthings? We know someone better.” One of the guys suggested.

 

“Don’t talk to him like that. And for your information, I like that guy. A lot. Hope you learn how to actually get deep.” Jongdae bowed and ran to Baekhyun’s direction. The guys loved his shade.

 

“Come to the house for the party!” Another called after him. Jongdae sighed. Right. He had to be there. Jongin’s a member.

 

Baekhyun was pulled back by his backpack. He hit the side of the building and saw his attacker. Jongdae. He trapped him against the wall. Lips pressing against the other without warning. Baekhyun dropped his flute case, eyes wide from the attack. Jongdae pulled back, lips shiny with saliva. “Don’t…turn your back like that to me. I’m talking to you, Baekhyun.” He whispered.

 

“S-Sorry,”

 

“You should be. I’m trying to be your friend.”

 

“Just a friend?” Baekhyun mumbled. He mentally kicked himself for hinting he wanted more. Jongdae’s brows raised slightly. “Friends don’t trap each other using their lips.”

 

“Special friends do.” Jongdae leaned in for another kiss but Baekhyun turned his face away.

 

“If your brother sees us, he’ll end my contract.” Baekhyun spoke quickly.

 

“Consider that erased. If you want Chanyeol to stop smothering you, be interested in me. I’m interested in you, Baek. Let’s see where this goes.” Jongdae stepped back. Baekhyun pushed his glasses up his nose bridge, trying to process everything. Jongdae reached for his hand and picked up the flute case on the ground. “Let’s just see where this goes, Baekhyun.”

 

“B-But you’re Chen. Other people would,”

 

“Who cares? I’m Jongdae. Kim Jongdae, who wants to give us a try. If you’d let me,”

 

Baekhyun wasn’t sure what’s gotten in to him. Suddenly they’re playing house after one fuck? Whatever game Jongdae was playing, Baekhyun grew curious as seconds passed. He’s worried he’ll be deemed as Chen’s new plaything. Then again, no one knew the identities of his playthings. Baekhyun’s phone rang. It’s Chanyeol. He dropped the call and looked at Jongdae.

 

“Okay. What’s your plan?” Baekhyun held Jongdae’s hand, much to the Incubus’ delight.

 

“I’ll buy you lunch.” Jongdae spoke so innocently, so sweetly, it’s hard to believe he’s a sex instructor and camboy. Baekhyun’s cheeks warmed upon seeing Jongdae smile just for him.

 

They entered the cafeteria hand in hand. Some stared, some shocked. Baekhyun stuck close to Jongdae, shielding his face. Jongdae put his arm around Baekhyun gently and led him to the line. A Kim brother was with a geek. That’s a new sight.

 

Jongin smiled upon seeing his brother sitting Baekhyun down beside him so they could share their meals. A frat brother asked him if it’s real and Jongin confirmed. “They’re in the same program and classes. Think Jongdae’s been eyeing him for a long time but Baekhyun’s too shy to notice.”

 

“Your brother can get laid with whoever and he settles with that?” One scoffed. Jongin pointed his fork to their direction in the coolest way possible.

 

“Is that a problem?” The youngest Kim threatened. His frat brother shifted on his seat then choked on a breath.

 

“Jongin, hey, calm down.” Another stopped him. “Did you just make him cum?”

 

The youngest Kim smirked and continued eating. He just used his powers on his frat brother. Blood brothers first, he thought. Jongdae kissed Baekhyun’s cheek sweetly. This made the flute player shier, burying his face to the table. Jongdae pressed his cheek on the table, looking at Baekhyun. Jongin’s sure his brother caught feelings. He’s found someone to play dumb and dumber with him. And that’s all a Kim brother would want for Jongdae.

—

The rumour didn’t take long before it reached Chanyeol. Jongdae was dating Baekhyun for two weeks already. No wonder he didn’t get to see his roommate often. Baekhyun would rush to class or to private lessons without eating sometimes. Kyungsoo knew this has been going on but pretended that he knew nothing. Chanyeol didn’t like it. Not when Baekhyun’s his.

 

When the eldest came home, Chanyeol choked him by the wall. He kept screaming chants and making Baekhyun drink some vial. Kyungsoo tried to break it off but he was punched four times on the jaw. Baekhyun screamed for help as Chanyeol dragged him by the hair to his bedroom. Kyungsoo banged on the door but it’s not working. He heard Baekhyun screaming in pain, telling Chanyeol to stop. Kyungsoo dove to the counter, finding the calling card of the Kims. Sehun answered.

 

A warping sound made Kyungsoo frantic. Sehun and Jongin suddenly appeared in their living room. “What the fuck!”

 

“Don’t act human. We know what you are. Where’s Chanyeol?” Sehun looked around. Kyungsoo pointed to the bedroom door.

 

“He made Baekhyun drink something. It’s that thing that makes him immobile.” Kyungsoo worried. Jongin saw the bruises on Kyungsoo’s cheek. “Please save Baekhyun. Take him. Leave me here. Just take Baekhyun already.” He held Jongin’s hand. Sehun sighed and knocked on the door.

 

“Don’t you dare, Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol screamed. Baekhyun’s cries were muffled.

 

“It’s me. I need you.” Sehun spoke loudly. Chanyeol was silent for a moment. The hunter opened the door. He’s dressed. Sehun went in, seeing no Baekhyun there. His guess was the bathroom. “You smell different. Tired of me?” Sehun pushed Chanyeol inside until he’s seated on the bed. Jongin knew what to do. He warped in the bathroom and saw Baekhyun shivering at the corner. His glasses looked…dirty. His cheek was wet too. Jongin tried to touch him. Baekhyun shielded his face.

 

“Shh, I’ll get you out.” Jongin mumbled. Baekhyun nodded, taking the younger’s hand. Jongin hugged Baekhyun and closed his eyes. When they opened their eyes, they were in a different place.

 

“B-Baek?” They both looked at the top of the stairs. Oh shit, it’s Jongdae. They’re at the Kim residence. Jongin helped Baekhyun stand.

 

“It’s worse than we thought.” Jongin sighed as he stepped back.

 

“Where are you going?” Baekhyun worried. He lost his balance, Jongdae rushed to help him stand. Baekhyun smelled disgusting. Jongdae wanted to throw him in a bathtub immediately. It’s filled with counter spells and chants. Jongin smiled sadly.

 

“Can’t leave Soo and Sehun behind. We'll handle this, okay? You need to rest.” Jongin suddenly disappeared. Baekhyun looked at Jongdae then cried to his shoulder. Jongdae hugged him, ignoring that he’s covered with another person’s release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> realised i posted the chapter after this one so it got confusing why things skipped so here it is! Thank you for a comments, been reading them well~


	7. The Enemy

Jongdae’s tired body was dragged out of Jongin’s room by Junmyeon. Minseok stood across the door with his arms crossed. Baekhyun bowed to him respectfully, avoiding eye contact, following Jongdae and Junmyeon. Jongin looked at his brother and laughed. “It’s a mess.”

“A bigger one than we thought.” Minseok looked at Kyungsoo and Chanyeol on the bed. “What happened?”

Sehun stayed with Kyungsoo to placate Chanyeol. It went well. Chanyeol exhausted all his frustrations on Sehun, who was thoroughly fucked. Everyone wins. What they didn’t see coming were hunters. Chanyeol’s friend hunters who kept calling him all night to join them. They visited his place instead, entering unannounced. Kyungsoo wondered if Sehun was beaten so he went out of his room. There were three of them. They saw his mark. Kyungsoo screamed for Sehun take Chanyeol. The bedroom door flung open revealing Chanyeol and Sehun in bed.

“Christ, you’re sleeping with the enemy!” One of them hissed. Chanyeol was suddenly sober. Sehun looked down to his hand then back to Chanyeol. Why were they holding hands? One of them lifted Kyungsoo off the ground by the neck and electrocuted him. Chanyeol screamed for him to be put down. Sehun blocked the knife targeted to Chanyeol and took the taser gun as well. Suddenly, Chanyeol was stabbed, electrocuted, and beaten. All three men breathed with anger. Sehun looked at them once and smirked. One of them neared him in bed and kissed him.

He pinned him down the bed, sucking his neck. He looked over his shoulder as another neared and wrapped his arm around Sehun’s neck, inhaling the scent. They kept telling him he’s so pretty. They whispered the dirtiest things to him like he was a play thing. What’s worse, Sehun knew he was being filmed while being stuck between two horny college guys. His eyes wandered to Chanyeol on the floor. Sehun kissed the guy behind him then opened his eyes. The guy opened his too in panic. Sehun’s eyes were fully black. He looked down to the other guy and did the same. Both guys collapsed on the floor, struggling to breathe. Sehun finally looked at the guy filming him. He dropped his camera and tried to make a run for it. Sehun willed the doors to lock and keep this guy in. When the guy turned around, Sehun was dressed and stood toe to toe with him.

“Have you forgotten what I am?” Sehun smirked. It only made him much more wicked. “Aren’t we what you want to wipe from the planet’s surface?” Sehun shoved him to the door with an elbow. The guy shook his head violently. “I’m not going to kill you or your friends. I’m too young for that.”

“J-J-Just kill me!” The guy tried to be brave. Sehun pouted.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Sehun shoved him again. “You want us back in hell? Fine. I’ll make yours a living hell first.” A dark mist entered the guy’s mouth and nostrils, making him shake violently for a moment. It stopped eventually.

“What did you do to me?” He looked like he’s about to cry. Sehun smiled and looked down. “What the fuck! Do something! My dick’s gonna pop!”

“It won’t. Stop overreacting. You will never pop. That’s going to stay hard forever and you’ll never to come. Have fun living with those, jackass.” Sehun rolled his eyes and picked up Kyungsoo behind him then entered the bedroom.

“You can’t just leave us here! I’ll report you! I have a video!” The guy cupped his groin. Sehun came out with both men over his shoulders. He kicked the camera phone to the floor and stepped on it.

“What video?” Sehun smirked and warped with the two men. When they landed back to his place, Jongin was there. He could smell how burned their skins were. He rushed to get some ointment while Sehun looked for help. Jongdae entered a few minutes later, Baekhyun behind him. Minseok came, seeing the commotion. Baekhyun turned around and bowed to the floor.

“Baekhyun! Stand up!” Jongin was shocked.

“I’ll do anything. I’ll film with whoever, with all of you, please. Just save my friends.” Baekhyun closed his eyes. His pride no longer stayed with him.

“Even the hunter?” Minseok arched a brow. Baekhyun thought about it.

“Y-Yes. Even the hunter,” Sehun looked over his shoulder to Baekhyun. Jongin saw the awe in his eyes but didn’t press for now. Jongdae rubbed his hands and pressed them to the dying guys. He did it twice, thrice, until he heard them scream. Baekhyun was still on the floor, forehead and knees pressed on the ground.

“I-I can’t do this anymore. They’re alive, right?” Jongdae fell on the bed. Jongin hugged his brother, whispering him something. Jongdae smiled loosely and hugged him back.

“I’m not a monster, Baekhyun. Film with Jongdae today. We'll take care of your friends.” Minseok left without looking back. Sehun sighed. He began to tell Baekhyun everything. When Jongdae was well-rested, he dragged his body to the filming room. His brows raised upon seeing Baekhyun inside. Naked. On his knees. Wearing a mask. Jongdae looked around first before speaking. It’s live. One camera had a note.

_His payment for saving his friends. Enjoy him Chen. -X_

Baekhyun looked at him, waiting for an order. Chen got a mask from the wall and slipped it on. He stood in front of Baekhyun and petted his head. It wasn’t the usual petting. His fingers massaged his scalp, his ear, until his cheek pressed Jongdae’s thigh. Baekhyun reached up and unbuttoned Chen’s pants. Chen raised his chin by a finger. He made him stand until they’re kissing. It was so noisy and slick, Baekhyun felt his skin hot. Chen sat down on the couch, legs spread for his payment. Baekhyun stripped him off of his pants and began sucking the Incubus.

Outside of the filming room, Kyungsoo was with Jongin. He asked where Baekhyun was but Jongin passed his phone. It was directed to a viewing browser. Kyungsoo couldn’t believe his eyes. From the door, Chanyeol watched the two talk about what’s happening. His eyes directed to the floor. Shame, hurt, and regret filled his system. He closed the door to leave the world be.

Jongdae stood behind Baekhyun, hand rubbing on the other’s back. Baekhyun felt so drunk in lust, he didn’t realise he moved his hips to stimulate himself on Chen’s dick. Chen threw his head back to the euphoria. Baekhyun kept moving, gripping the leather of the couch until it became too much. Chen didn’t waste a second. He gripped Baekhyun’s hips and drilled until he came. Baekhyun felt like he’s losing his mind. Chen wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s chest, lips pressed on the other’s skin. Baekhyun rest his head on Chen’s shoulder out of exhaustion. Chen kissed Baekhyun tenderly then reached over to turn all cameras off.

Baekhyun crawled to bed slowly while Jongdae took his mask off. He helped Baekhyun lay down and massaged his sore bottom. The door swung open with Minseok on his phone. Jongdae tried to cover Baekhyun but what’s the point. “Keep this up, boys. We’ll be rich in no time. We just got 20 thousand in that live alone.”

“Baekhyun’s topping next time.” Jongdae smiled.

“Whatever. Do whatever you want. Also, your friends are awake. The hunter’s not coming out of his room or eating. Maybe he wants to see you first, Baek.” Minseok smiled and went out with the cameras for editing. Jongdae kissed his forehead and nodded. Baekhyun silently thanked him and got dressed.

In the kitchen, Jongin and Kyungsoo seemed to be hitting it off. He taught the younger to cook properly. Baekhyun slowly went in. Kyungsoo smiled. “I see you’re still walking properly.” He teased. Baekhyun scoffed.

“Hi to you too,”

“Don’t worry about me. Jongin’s doing well taking care of me. Go check on Yeol. He’s not talking to anyone.” Kyungsoo sent some unspoken message to Baekhyun. He made his way upstairs and knocked on the door.

Chanyeol’s back faced him. Baekhyun closed the door and sat on the foot of the bed. No, he laid beside Chanyeol. His friend’s eyes were so unfocused. Baekhyun hugged him. Chanyeol didn’t know where to put his hands. He settled for cuddling his friend. Baekhyun smiled warmly and whispered a lullaby. Chanyeol finally slept since waking. It was already past dinner when they woke up. Baekhyun assured him that he won’t get killed in there.

“Baekhyun, wait, wait, I’m…I’m sorry.” Chanyeol reached for his hands. “I sided with the wrong people. I’m…is this really who you are?” Chanyeol’s wide eyes seemed so innocent. Baekhyun nodded. Chanyeol tried to stomach the truth. It’s been waving in front of him but he ignored it. “This doesn’t make me love you less.” He sounded like he’s trying to convince himself.

“I’m not the one you love anymore, Yeol.” Baekhyun ruffled his hair. “Let’s eat? Kyungsoo probably made something good.” Baekhyun pulled the hunter in the dining area. Five incubuses stared back to him. Chanyeol just lost whatever mercy they had left in them.


End file.
